Where the Red Lotus Grows
by starvoidangel
Summary: SoZu Challenge fic for 4EverSleepingDragon. Zuko and Iroh have joined the Avatar. Now, not only are they aiding him in overthrowing the Fire Nation, Zuko has also managed to get a slight detour... mpreg fic
1. I'm WHAT?

Yep, new fic. Don't worry, I'm working on the others too. You'll see updates in a few days. 

Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA for god's sake! Jeez!

Note: This is being written for a **challenge** fic issued by **4EverSleepingDragon**.

Warning: This fic contains **mpreg** (male pregnancy) and possibly OOC-ness, although I do try to make all characters as IC as possible. It is sort of an AU-fic as well, since we all know that mpreg will not happen in the normal episodes. Also, there is **yaoi (slash)** in this story, so if you are against that, **please leave**. Do not say I did not warn you.

Anything else? Uh…mild cursing perhaps…dunno. I'll put more warnings up later if I deem it necessary. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there were no Fire Nation soldiers attacking… save for that retired Fire Nation general downstairs who was currently on a murder rampage. 

Why?

Well… it kinda had to do with why he was currently hiding in a closet.

Sokka sat huddled in that small musty closet, praying to any God, Spirit, or deity who was willing to hear him that Iroh would not find him. He tensed though, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was too nervous to recognize them.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and he heard it creak. There was a soft silence, then,

"Sokka?"

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard that. It was Katara. He opened the closet door just a tad bit, still too scared to come out. That senile old general could be scary sometimes. "In here."

There was a pause, then the closet door jerked completely open, making Sokka wince at the sudden light flooding into the tiny place. Katara stood before him, staring down at him with surprise on her face mixed with amusement. "_What_ are you doing in there, Sokka?"

Sokka paused, glancing under the closet door to check if Iroh wasn't anywhere. "Hiding, what did you think I was doing?"

"In a _closet?_" Katara sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "Stop being so stupid, Sokka. This closet isn't even ours."

"So?" Sokka snapped, grabbing the door and trying to shut it again, but Katara stopped him. "I'm _borrowing_ it."

Katara held back another sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of… Get out of there already."

"No!"

"It's rude to hide in other people's closets, especially an old lady's one… besides, Iroh's not going to kill you."

Sokka looked up at her at that. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because Aang had managed to talk to him and now he's talking with Zuko."

"Zuko? He's awake?"

"Yes, he's awake, and in a really grumpy mood." Katara answered, smiling a bit.

Sokka winced and tried to shut the door again, but Katara stopped it. "Now you see why I need to borrow this closet."

"For the love of the Spirits, Sokka! It's your fault anyways! Now get out of there and face the consequences!" With that, Katara grabbed her brother's shirt and yanked him out.

Sokka let out a yelp as he tumbled out of the closet. With a groan, he sat up and glared at his sister. "Easy for _you_ to say! _You_ don't have an insane _Firebender_ trying to murder you!"

"Of course I don't." Katara replied sweetly. "Now get downstairs and apologize."

"For _what?_ Trying to stay _alive?_"

"No!" Katara let out an exasperated sigh. "For hiding in the poor old healer's closet! Then, I want you to sit down and have a nice long chat—_yes, Sokka, WITH Iroh_—and find out what exactly is going on."

Sokka snorted. No way in hell was he going to sit down with a senile, overprotective, old man, who just happened to be a Firebender. "Make me." He snapped.

Katara stared at him in surprise, trying to decide whether her brother was being extremely brave or extremely stupid. She finally decided on the latter one, and shrugged, flipping open her canteen.

Two seconds later, there was a smack and a loud yelp.

* * *

Iroh was standing by the small bed, an uncharacteristically angry expression on his face as he stared at his nephew. "You _knew_ the consequences!" He finally yelled, unable to keep quiet any longer. _Someone_ had to put some sense into his nephew's head! "You _knew_ what could happen if—"

"I know! I know!" Zuko snapped, finally turning around to face his uncle. "I just… forgot…"

"Forgot? _FORGOT?_" Iroh almost lost it right then. "_HOW _in the world can you _forget_ such an important thing like that?"

Zuko shrugged coldly, turning his head away again as he glared at the wall.

Iroh snorted, a small wisp of smoke rising from his nostrils. He had not been this angry with _anyone _since…well…since his nephew had been banished. "I thought you were more mature then this! I thought I could trust you not to do anything rash like that! I thought—"

"I KNOW!" Zuko screamed, smoke rising from the corners of his mouth. Guilt trips. How he hated them. "It was just a spur of the moment and--"

"THESE THINGS ARE _NOT_ SPURS OF MOMENTS! THERE ARE _ALWAYS_ CONSEQUECES, AND IN _YOUR_ CASE—" Iroh roared, but was interrupted by Zuko.

"UNCLE! I _KNOW!_ SPIRITS DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES—"

"_Don't you DARE bring Spirits into this—"_ Iroh snarled, flinching a bit. He had had enough reason to fear the Spirits.

"I'LL BRING THEM IN IF I WANT TO!" Zuko yelled, glaring at his elder. There was a strained silence, and then Iroh raised a hand and swiftly smacked his nephew across the face.

Zuko went silent immediately, eyes widening in faint surprise. His uncle had never hit him before…

Iroh gritted his teeth. "Will you stop being so stubborn?" Iroh hissed. "I know I've said I wanted grandchildren, but not from you!" But as soon as those words were out, Iroh immediately regretted them.

Zuko's head snapped up at that, the pain in his cheek forgotten. "_Why?_" He hissed venomously. "What's _wrong_ with _me_!"

Iroh winced. He had not meant it the way it came out. "Zuko...—" But he got no further.

Zuko's jaws clenched as a smoke cloud began to form around his head. "Is it the _scar?_ Or is it because I'm _banished?_ Or because I was _born_ under the Sun? Or—"

"Zuko, listen to me!—" Iroh tried to explain, holding his hands out as if pleading. But Zuko would not hear him out.

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN! GET OUT!"

"Zuko! I won't get out until you hear me out!"

"GET OUT!"

"ZUKO!"

But Zuko had jumped up from his bed, ignoring the sudden sick feeling in his stomach, and shoved his uncle in rage out the open door. "GET OUT AND _STAY OUT_!"

With that, he quickly slammed the door in Iroh's face and locked it.

* * *

Iroh immediately tried to open the door, although he knew it was useless. "Zuko! Open this door right now!"

There was no answer.

"NEPHEW!"

No answer.

Iroh sighed as he rested his head on the wooden door, letting his shoulders drop. If he could change anything in time, it would be what he said. He really had not meant that. It just was... a spur of the moment.

He inwardly winced as he remembered what he had said about that.

He hated loosing his temper like that. He always ended up saying something he did not mean and then look what happens.

"Iroh?"

He turned to look at the two water siblings.

Katara frowned as she glanced at the locked door. "It didn't go well, did it?"

Iroh sighed, massaging his temple, trying hard to pretend the water tribe boy didn't exist. "No." He admitted. "And I'm afraid it's mostly _my _fault."

Sokka shifted uncomfortably at that, but said nothing.

Katara glanced at her brother, but said nothing to him. "How so?" She asked instead.

Iroh glanced back at the locked door. "I said a few things that did not come out how I meant them to come out."

Katara winced at that. "Oh." She too glanced at the door. "And let me guess, he took it the wrong way."

Iroh nodded.

Sokka glanced between them and mustered up his courage. "Can I go in--…" He winced at the glare from Iroh, "--To talk to him? JUST to talk?" He quickly clarified.

"I think that's a great idea."

The trio turned around to see Aang standing a few feet behind them all. He looked back at them, the usual carefree smile gone, but there was no anger on his face. "Think about it. It makes perfect sense. They're already a couple...well, nearly…and maybe Sokka can calm Zuko down."

There was a strained silence as the youngsters turned now to look at Iroh. Iroh frowned, thinking a little then sighed, letting his shoulders sag. "All right." He looked at the Water Tribe boy hard now. "But _just_ to talk."

Sokka quickly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko strode around the room, ignoring his uncle's plea to open the door. He snarled at the walls, smoke rising heavily from his mouth.

Now _that_ had hurt. But not nearly as much as the guilt he felt now.

His uncle was right…like always. Zuko sighed as he rested his head on a wall, closing his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Stupid hormones…

Why did he have to let himself be wooed like that? Now he had gone and gotten himself pregnant. Great.

What would people think? What would _father_ think?

Zuko's eyes snapped open at that, his breath hitching. Father. Oh shit.

He was so dead.

Letting out an angry growl, he swung his fist then hissed in pain as his fist collided painfully with the wall.

Glaring down at his fist, which was starting to become red, he swung it again, punching the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why _him?_ Why not some random _other_ person? Why HIM!

But he knew he wasn't the only one cursed like this. About one-fifth of the entire Fire Nation population was like him.

He felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes, threatening to escape. He squeezed his eyes shut and swung his fist again. He would NOT cry. Crying was a weakness he could not afford.

But this time his fist connected to the wall and pain shot through his arm like a wild fire, almost making him cry out in pain. Managing to hold it back though, he let out an inaudible gasp as he quickly grabbed his fist and slammed his back against the wall, sliding down onto the floor.

Once he got his breathing under control again, he glanced down at his fist and winced. His fist was bleeding now, and badly.

Letting out a sigh, he ignored the pleas from outside the door, asking him to open it. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Quietly he tore a piece of his tunic off and began to wrap his hand gingerly in the white cloth. Blood was already beginning to stain the clothing.

* * *

Sokka sighed as he tried to door again. "He's not opening it." He finally reported, turning around to face Aang and Iroh. Katara had disappeared to find a key.

"I got it!" Katara called out as she ran towards them, waving a small metal key. "Here." She handed it to Sokka and then backed away, laying a hand on Iroh's arm. "Come on. Let's leave them alone a bit." She said quietly, gently tugging Iroh away from the door.

Iroh let out a soft sigh as he glanced back at the shut door and Sokka, then followed the Waterbender down to the kitchen.

Aang glanced at Sokka and smiled encouragingly, before trotting off after them.

Sokka watched them go before fitting the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. Gently pushing it open, he stepped inside.

* * *

"Zuko?"

Zuko bit back a groan. He did not want to see Sokka now. Oh well. At least it wasn't Iroh. "Leave."

Sokka bit his lip, scanning the room for the Firebender, before catching sight of him huddled against the wall. "Look, I just want to talk—"

Zuko didn't look up, only snarled, "Good for you. _I_ don't."

Sokka sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry—"

"You don't even know what you are sorry for."

Sokka paused at that. That was true. He had no idea what to be sorry about. He took a step closer to the Firebender. "Still. I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." Zuko replied curtly. "It was all my fault and I knew the consequences and I should have warned you."

Sokka took another step forward and crouched down in front of Zuko. The Prince didn't even glance up at him. "But still…Oh Spirits! What did you do to your hand?"

Zuko's jaw clenched as he tried to hide his bloody fist. Sokka, however, quickly reached over and grabbed it, dragging it out to full view.

"Let go." Zuko snapped, his temper flaring.

The Water tribesman ignored him, however, as he unwrapped the bloody clothe. He let out a soft hiss as blood began to drip from the wound. "What did you do!"

"I said, _let go."_ Zuko growled as he shoved Sokka away from him, and quickly began to wrap his fist into his tunic.

"I'm _trying_ to help! That fist is bleeding badly and—"

"Why do _you_ care?"

Sokka bit his lip at the question and fell silent. He could feel Zuko's eyes finally looking at him, boring into his soul, but he did not have the courage to look into those amber eyes.

"_Well?_"

The question was cold and snappish, and Sokka didn't know how to answer. There was an awkward silence, and then Zuko looked away, scoffing. "Just as I thought."

Sokka snapped his head up at that, gazing at the Firebender. Licking his now dry lips, he finally murmured the answer.

Zuko blinked and glanced up at the peasant. "What?" He had not heard him.

"I said, I care because I…" Sokka paused, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks, "I love you."

Zuko stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling bitterly. "Sure you do." He snarled, looking back at his fist as he began to rewrap it tightly.

"Yes, I do!" The other protested, inching closer. Why was he not listening?

Zuko refused to look at the peasant. It was a trick, he knew it. "For Spirit's sake, stop lying! I was just a one-night stand, and we both know it."

Sokka paused, staring at the bender. Was that how he really thought it went? "No it wasn't."

Zuko slammed his good fist onto the floor, looking up to glare at the peasant. "Yes, it _was!_ It was a spur of the moment and—"

"No it _wasn't!_" Sokka growled, feeling his own temper rising. "Is that really how you see it?"

Zuko paused, looking away. No, yes…he didn't know _how_ to see it exactly. So he kept quiet.

Sokka watched him intently, feeling his own anger wane as the silence edged on. "You weren't a one-night stand, really." He whispered, loud enough for the other to hear it.

The Prince just grunted, not looking at him. Sokka sighed and reached over, kissing the other softly on the mouth.

Zuko's eyes widened a bit, and he automatically brought his hand up fully intent on pushing the other away, but stopped. Gently, he let his hand slide back down into his own lap and grasp his bleeding hand.

Sokka pulled away after a few seconds, a small hint of a smile on his face. "So tell me, what exactly is going on?"

Zuko sighed softly, turning his head away. "Our nation was created by the Sun and the Fire Spirits," He began. "Much like your Ocean and Moon Spirits. The Sun was the very first Firebender, so to say. He was the one that taught us how to bend. But…" Zuko paused, looking down at his hands. "You know that the Spirits were the ones that created us, right?"

Sokka nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position beside the Firebender.

"Well, unlike the other Spirits, the Sun and the Fire were both male. So in order to create Firebenders, the Sun bore them himself after a long and painful pregnancy. He managed to create two children, a girl and a boy. They eventually became the very first Firebenders, not to mention the very first Firelord and Firelady." Zuko paused at that. "In my nation," He continued, taking a deep breath. "We can be born under two Spirits. If you are born under the Fire, it means that you are a normal male or female. But if you are born under the Sun, it means that you, like the Sun, are able to bear children if you are a male."

Sokka listened with silent fascination. He had never heard this legend before. Actually, he hadn't heard any Fire Nation legends at all, now that he thought about it. "So how do you know if you're born under the Sun?"

Zuko sighed, studying his bloody tunic. "In my nation, whenever a child is born, they cry and make a fuss almost immediately after they are born. Those children are deemed to be born under the Fire, since like the Fire, they fight. But sometimes, there are children who are born quiet and calm, just staring into the world and not saying a word. Those children resemble the Sun, for like the Sun, they are quiet and peaceful. They are those whom we deem to have been born under the Sun."

"And let me guess, you were born like that." Sokka finished for him.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, I was."

"So…" Sokka glanced at the bender. "You are now pregnant with a kid?"

Zuko nodded again.

Sokka suddenly chuckled. Zuko blinked and stared at him like he was crazy. He saw nothing funny about this.

"What's so hilarious?" He snapped finally. His temper could not take it anymore.

Sokka kept on grinning. "Nothing. Just trying to imagine you nine months from now."

Zuko's eyes widened and his face began to redden slightly. "_Excuse_ me?"

Sokka giggled. "You heard me!"

Zuko shot him a glare, then looked away. "So you don't care?"

"What?" Sokka cocked his head. "That you're pregnant?" He shrugged. "I've always wanted kids…That is, if you don't mind."

Zuko stared at him, then frowned. "Uncle is going to kill you for this you know."

Sokka flinched. "I know. That's why I spent the past few hours hiding in a closet."

"What?" The stare increased. "You hid in a closet?"

Sokka nodded. "Yep. It was a tad bit uncomfortable though…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "How brave." He murmured sarcastically.

"Yep." Sokka answered before standing up. "I'm going to get that old healer woman. She'll do something about your fist."

Zuko said nothing as he watched the tribesman leave. Sighing inaudibly, he glanced down at his wrist.

The peasant had taken it better than he thought he would. But through all his years of experience with people, he had learned not to trust anyone save for himself and Iroh. Sokka would get sick of him and ditch him soon enough. It was simple as that.

He fingered the bloody cloth unconsciously.

He had been a one-night stand after all, had he not?

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. (Hope you like it 4EverSleepingDragon) I'm trying.

Read and Review please, and **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism accepted. Seriously, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. I really do hate that 'this sucks' or 'this is one of the gayest fuckin' fanfics I've ever read' kind of thing. It's lame and does not help me improve my writing at all. If you do write that kind of thing, please write other stuff around it like 'more descriptions' or something. Thank you.


	2. Setting Destination

_Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA for god's sake! Jeez!_

_Note: This is a challenge fic issued by 4EverSleepingDragon._

_Warning: mpreg (male pregnancy), possibly OOC-ness, and an AU-fic as well. Also, there is yaoi (slash) in this story, so if you are against that, please leave. Do not say I did not warn you. Mild cursing…_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

"There ya go." The old healer told him as she finished wrapping his hand. "It's gonna bruise rather nasty, but it'll heal eventually."

"Thanks." Zuko muttered as he studied his tightly wrapped fist.

"Ah no problem, dearie. You ain't the first one like this."

"What?" Zuko snapped his head up to look at the old woman. She just grinned her toothless grin at him.

"I used to work in the army, dearie. I helped heal 'em poor benders after those _horrid_ battles and I got to meet some mighty interesting folks."

"…Great…" Zuko answered, not really sure what the old woman was rambling on about, and not really caring to know either.

The old woman paid no heed to him though. She just kept on grinning and talking. "I healed all sorts of folks. Waterbenders, they were mighty quiet folks; Earthbenders, they were the ruder ones…always crackin' a joke behind someone's back; and Firebenders."

Zuko's head snapped up at that. Not many healers were willing to heal Firebenders.

The old woman chuckled a bit. "Them Firebenders were the skittish ones. Quite like those rhino monsters they ride all the time.--"

Zuko snorted at that. Firebenders like Komodo Rhinos? Please.

"—Could hardly get 'em to stay put! They were always staring around, lookin' for a way out. Couldn't approach them without them threatening to burn you to crisp!" She chuckled again. "But they were mighty nice in the end. Nope, ya usually don't expect that from a Firebender… But they were nice once you them to trust ya."

Zuko watched the old lady in amazement. Not many would be willing to hang around a Firebender for so long… Or to even admit that Firebenders were human.

The old woman sighed, still grinning. "And then there was a young 'un. Barely 25, me thinks. He was the most skittish lil' thing I had ever met! Couldn't keep him down without tying him to the bed! Not to mention the fact that the other Firebenders, 'specially one, would always be tryin' to shield him from us. Not that I blame 'em. The kid DID arouse much interest from the others… Not many of 'em seen a boy heavily pregnant."

Zuko snapped his head up at that. Did he just hear that?

The old lady took no notice however. "Poor kid. Never seen a young 'un suffer so." She shook her head. "But them Firebenders took real good care of the kid, always watchin' over him and such." She finally looked at Zuko right then, studying him a bit before grinning. "He reminds me of ya, though you're much younger than he was. But anyways, that kid had that baby right in our tent! Lordy, lordy! I ain't NEVER seen messier pregnancy!"

Zuko paled. Okay. He did not need to hear this. "Excuse me—"

The old lady just kept on rambling. "Blood was everywhere! On the ground, the tables, the beds, even on those white sheets! I don't think we ever managed to get that blood out from those sheets…" She turned her head to lazily look at the pale boy. "We had to cut that young 'un open to get the baby out, ya know?" She shook her head, looking away again. "But like I said—"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. This was WAY more than he needed to know. "Ma'am? Can—"

"—And Spirits! We had to use almost an entire box of them pain-relievers afterwards!—"

"Miss?—"

"—And then the stitches! Woo-wee! It took forever to try and stitch _him_ up!—"

Zuko was getting tired of being ignored. Not to mention the fact that he was starting to get light-headed from the very vivid images entering his mind… "Can I—"

The old woman chuckled as she shook her head, still lost in the memory. Looking back at the teen, she patted him heartily on the back. "But, the baby was a strong, healthy one! 'Course, the poor boy had to stay in bed for two weeks after the birth, but they were both as healthy as they could be. Me thinks you'll be fine, after you get through the blood and guts part."

Zuko gulped. "You're not helping, you know."

The old woman flashed another toothless grin at him. "I know, dearie, I know."

* * *

"We can't stay here long." Aang remarked, putting down his tea cup onto the table. "We've already stayed here too long. We can't risk being caught."

Katara nodded in agreement. "But where will we go?"

Aang thought for a second. "I still need to learn Earthbending…So… Let's go to Omashu!"

Iroh almost choked on his tea, quickly setting the cup down to avoid any spills, he cleared his throat. "That seems like a good idea, young Avatar, but I believe you've forgotten something…"

Aang shook his head. "No I didn't! Bumi won't mind you guys once we explain the situation!"

"I doubt very much we will be able to get close enough to Omashu to explain anything." Iroh commented dryly.

Sokka said nothing, thinking it best to keep silent. Iroh was still pretty mad with him.

Katara, however, nodded. "He's right Aang. Iroh and Zuko aren't really welcome anywhere. Not to mention Zuko's pregnant now…" She shot her brother a weary look. Sokka just grinned sheepishly back.

Aang sighed. "But where else can we go? I know Bumi. He and I were best friends with Kouzon…a firebender."

"But Aang, that was a hundred years ago!" Katara remarked. "There's a war now."

"I know, but think about it. Bumi is the only one among the other Earth Kings who'll give them a chance." Aang answered, hinting towards Iroh.

Iroh frowned. "That might be true, but it does not necessarily mean it will go that way. Time changes things all the time…" He glanced at the young airbender and sighed. "But if there is no other choice…I will go."

"What about Zuko?" Sokka asked quietly and carefully.

Iroh's frown deepened. "I know my nephew. He will not be left behind. If we try to leave him, he'll just follow us on foot. We will have to take him with us."

"Sure?" Katara questioned, although she knew how stubborn the Prince could be. They'd been traveling with them for two months already and had had time to get better acquainted.

Iroh nodded.

"But won't it take a long time to get to Omashu?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded. "It'll take a month, even with Appa. That is, if we don't make stops."

Sokka sighed. "But knowing you, we'll probably stop at every port along the way so you can do your Avatar thing."

Aang grinned sheepishly. "Hey, it's part of my job!"

"But where'll we get money?" Katara piped up. "Zuko's going to have to eat a lot more if he's pregnant and we don't have much money... And we can't exactly go get a job."

Iroh allowed a small smile on his face. "We will deal with that when the time comes. And when it does, _I_ will take care of it."

"Take care of what?"

The four snapped their heads up to see Zuko in the doorway of the kitchen, looking curiously at them. He was paler than normal, and he had a hand placed on the doorway to balance himself.

"Zuko! You should be in bed!" Iroh chided, standing up and walking over to him. But Zuko shot him a glare and ignored him, turning instead to Aang. "What is going on?"

Iroh sighed inaudibly, knowing that Zuko was still mad about earlier. He'd have to talk to him later and apologize.

Aang smiled a bit at Zuko. "We've decided we're going to go to Omashu, so I can learn Earthbending."

Zuko snorted. "You're joking right? Or have you conveniently forgotten that I am the _Prince_ of the _Fire Nation_?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably, letting Katara answer for him.

"No, we didn't. But Bumi, the King of Omashu, is a close friend of Aang's. We're hoping he'll overlook the fact that you're both Firebenders and royalty."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fat chance. But we have no other choice, do we." It wasn't a question, but Aang nodded anyways.

Zuko sighed then shot them all a hard look. "I _am_ going with you."

"We know." Katara replied calmly. "We figured you wouldn't be left behind."

"Good." Zuko answered, a satisfied smirk on his face.

There was a small silence, then, "We'd better start packing." Sokka said, standing up from the table.

Katara looked horrified. "Oh no you don't! _I'm_ packing!"

Sokka stared at her. "Why? What's wrong with the way _I_ do it?"

Katara shot him a pointed look. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Sokka's mouth dropped open as he followed his sister out the door. "What does that mean!"

"What do you _think_ it means, Sokka?"

"You know, that's just mean!"

"It's true...—"

And the squabbling siblings disappeared down the hall, heading towards their room.

The three watched them go, before Aang stood up. "Well, better make sure they don't kill each other…" He quickly hurried after the Water siblings.

Zuko blinked as he watched the airbender disappear, and turned to follow when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Let go, Uncle."

Iroh sighed, but kept his grip firm. "Zuko…"

"I don't want to talk."

"Nephew…--"

Zuko rounded to face his uncle, his eyes blazing. "Damn it, Uncle! You said what you wanted to say, what more do you _want_!"

"That I am sorry."

Zuko blinked at that, staring at the old man. He hadn't been expecting that. More insults, curses or something, but not that. "What?" He asked dumbly.

Iroh stared at his nephew sadly. "I did not mean what I said. At all. I do not know what came over me to say such horrid things and I am so sorry for saying them." He paused, waiting for Zuko to say something, but when he didn't he continued. "I did not have a right to say such things. I really _do_ want grandchildren, and yes Zuko, from you. But I suppose the suddenness of the situation got the best of me. I did not expect you to get pregnant at the age of sixteen."

"Uncle…" Zuko started, but Iroh shook his head.

"Let me finish, nephew." He took a breath. "It is not your fault, well, not entirely. Sometimes at this age, people have a hard time understanding the true consequences of their actions. I should have warned you or spoken with you on that subject, but I never _did_ find the time. I am sorry. Really."

Zuko listened quietly, and sighed. "I'm sorry too, Uncle." He finally said. "It was…an accident…really." Zuko looked away quickly after that, not knowing if he was trying to convince his uncle or himself on that.

Iroh gently turned his nephew's face to look back at him. "Nothing is ever an accident. Everything happens for a reason." He stated quietly. "And although I do not approve wholly, that boy _does_ love you."

Zuko scoffed at that. "No he doesn't Uncle. He's just like everyone else." With that, he gently slid his hand out from Iroh's grip and went after the trio.

Iroh sighed and crossed his arms. He was not quite as sure as his nephew was on that matter, but no matter what, he'd watch over his nephew. And if that boy managed to hurt Zuko in any way…well, let's just not go there.

* * *

"Thank you for the help." Zuko said politely, bowing to the old healer. The woman smiled at him and bowed back.

"It was no trouble, dearie. Just take care of yourself, ya hear? You're not only watchin' out for yourself, you're watchin' out for a lil' baby. Be careful on what ya do from now on." She told him before handing him a leather pouch.

Zuko took it and stared at it, a little confused.

"Medicine." The healer explained simply. "'bout ten vials of medicine for mornin' sickness and cramps. Take just one spoonful a day and it should last for nine months."

Zuko glanced inside the bag and saw that she was right. Ten metal coated vials of clear blue liquid. "Thank you." He said again, bowing for the last time before climbing on Appa's back. Iroh tried to help him up, but Zuko just refused it silently.

Aang glanced back to see if everyone was on and jerked the reins a bit. "Yip, yip!"

Appa let out a groan as he took to the sky.

* * *

_Well, that was the end of the second chappie. Hope you guys liked it!_

_Read and Review please, and **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism accepted._


	3. A New Companion

_Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA for god's sake! Jeez!_

_Note: This is a challenge fic issued by 4EverSleepingDragon._

_Warning: mpreg (male pregnancy), possibly OOC-ness, and an AU-fic as well. Also, there is yaoi (slash) in this story, so if you are against that, please leave. Do not say I did not warn you. Mild cursing…_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

Katara yawned as she sat up, shivering a bit at the cool air striking her skin as the blanket slid off of her. Glancing around while rubbing her eyes, she caught sight of the rest of the gang. 

Aang was curled up, sleeping soundly in the corner of Appa's saddle, near Appa's head. Sokka was snoring loudly on the other hand, lying on his back and stretched out as far as he could in the saddle. Iroh was snoring as well, sleeping in a half-way sitting position, his head placed against the rim of the saddle. Momo was curled in Iroh's lap. Zuko, on the other hand, was lying on his back at the very far corner of the saddle, an arm slung over his face, another arm resting on his stomach. He had a pained look on his face.

Scooting closer to the Prince, Katara cocked her head a bit. "Zuko? Are you awake?" She whispered, careful not to wake anyone.

The said Firebender shifted his arm a bit so that he could look up at her. "Oh. You're up."

"Mornin'." Katara greeted smiling a bit, but the smile disappeared when the Firebender didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"No." Zuko snapped, but kept his voice low.

Katara waited patiently for more, but soon realized that he wasn't going to say anything else. "Is it the morning sickness again?" She finally questioned.

"Yes." Zuko hissed. Then, after a moment's silence, "Could you hand me that bag?"

"The one the old healer gave you?" Katara asked, reaching for it. It was lying nearby, strapped securely on top of one of their sleeping bags.

"Yeah." Zuko answered, then groaned as he slowly sat up. "Spirits damn this." He muttered angrily, more to himself than to her. He quickly opened the bag and pulled out one of the metal coated vials. Flipping the top open with his bandaged hand, he took a quick gulp from it and winced. "Ugh…"

"Taste bad?" Katara asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Horrible." A pause. "But it works."

Katara nodded and smiled, before looking over the edge of the saddle. They were high in the sky, the ground below them just a mess of green and brown. "It's beautiful up here."

Zuko glanced down once. "Whatever."

Katara looked back at him and frowned. "Someone's grumpy."

"You try finding out that you're pregnant _and_ have morning sickness and we'll see who's Mister Sunshine."

"Well, it's kinda _your_ fault anyways." Katara chided, giggling a bit.

"Don't remind me." Zuko put his head back onto the edge of the saddle, looking up at the dawning sky. "This stupid sickness is reminder enough. Makes me want to torch the first thing I see."

Katara winced and scooted back. Zuko shot her an amused look. "Oh don't worry. I won't torch _you._ I'm thinking more on the lines of _him._"

Katara followed his gaze to Sokka and she giggled. "Yeah, he has that ability to get annoying _really_ fast. _I_ had to live with him for fourteen years."

"I feel your pain."

Katara sighed. "But he doesn't mean any harm. He's really nice you know. A bit sexist and an idiot, but he has a good heart."

Zuko chuckled at that. "If you say so."

Katara shot him a soft glare. "You know—"

But Zuko never found out what she was about to say, because right then, a tired but chipper voice interrupted.

"Hey guys! What 'chya talking about?"

The two benders turned to look at the young airbender, who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Morning Aang!" Katara greeted, while Zuko just nodded to him. "'Nothing important."

"Oh." Aang said, now wide-awake. "Okay then." He quickly clambered on top of Appa's head. The bison grunted in response. "Hey, Appa. How're you doin' boy?"

The bison grunted again and yawned loudly.

"Hey Aang?"

The airbender turned to look at Katara.

"When are we going to land? We've been flying for three days now."

Aang sighed. "Soon. Appa's getting tired too."

* * *

They landed not so long after that, in the middle of a small clearing in a forest. Aang almost immediately hopped off, eager to stretch his legs. The others, (now all wide awake) waited until Appa settled onto the ground before hopping or sliding off.

Zuko was the last one off, still feeling a bit ill from the morning sickness, but it was bearable now. Hopping off of Appa, he glanced wearily around the clearing. "How close is the next village?"

Aang shrugged. "Don't know. But I was thinking that while you two set up camp, me, Sokka, and Katara could go scouting."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Why the three of you?"

"Because if we _do_ find a village or something, we don't know if they're Firebender friendly or not. Plus, if the village is a Fire Nation village, we still can't have you two just walk in." Aang pointed out.

Iroh nodded slowly. "True. The Fire Nation _is_ out to capture us."

Zuko frowned but nodded in agreement as well, glancing down at the bison who grunted and was currently nuzzling its nose against him.

"We'll be back in a little bit, 'kay?" Katara said as she followed the boys into the woods.

Iroh glanced wearily at his nephew. "You find some firewood. I'll set up the tents."

Zuko snorted, but didn't complain. He had a faint feeling his uncle was doing this on purpose…giving him the easier tasks…

* * *

Soon there was a small but warm fire crackling in the center of the tiny camp. Of course, the camp only consisted of two tents, three sleeping bags, one bison, one lemur, and two Firebenders, but it _was_ a camp.

Zuko sighed in boredom as he watched the lemur run around after a butterfly, trying to catch it and eat it. "They've been gone for an _hour_, uncle. What if something happened?"

Iroh smiled patiently as he lay on his back, staring up at the blue sky, watching the clouds go by. "The village may be far away, nephew. And besides. The journey there is one thing, but you must come back as well…Oh! Look! A bunny!"

Zuko glanced up at the cloud, not really seeing anything but white fluff. He saw nothing fun about cloud gazing.

There was a sudden crunch to the left and both Firebenders sat up, tensing. But when the three familiar faces appeared out of the woods, they immediately relaxed.

"Finally." Zuko snapped as he stood, brushing off the dirt from his white (now grey and worn) clothes. "What took you?"

Sokka grinned at him. "Aw! Didn't know you cared!"

Zuko snorted at that. "I just don't want to be the one having to save your butts all the time."

Katara laughed. "We've saved your butt more than you did ours, Zuko."

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

Iroh hurriedly intervened before anything could happen. "—So, did you find a village?"

Aang nodded, grinning broadly. "Yep. It's a bit far, though, but they seem Firebender friendly. We didn't buy anything though. Just looked."

Iroh nodded absentmindedly as he sat back down in front of the campfire. "Good. Maybe I can finally have some _tea._"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko turned to Aang. "What do we do now? The bison still needs to rest."

"How 'bout you practice some Waterbending Aang?" Katara piped up.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Good idea. There is a stream nearby. I'll show you where."

Aang groaned loudly, but followed the two.

Sokka glanced after the three then at Iroh, who shot him a dark look. Grinning sheepishly, Sokka quickly rushed after the trio. The retired General still seemed to be holding a grudge…

* * *

"No Aang! You have to _push_ the water not pull!" Katara almost screamed at the boy, who groaned in frustration.

"I _am_ pushing it Katara!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Both benders jumped and looked in surprise at the Firebender, who was currently in the middle of a fighting sequence.

"I can't concentrate with you two constantly bickering!" Zuko snarled at them, shifting his stance into a defensive one, blocking an imaginary attack.

Sokka glanced down at the stick he had been carving. It now resembled a tiny toothpick. "He's right, Katara. It really _is_ annoying."

Katara shot him a glare, but sighed. "Fine. I guess that's enough for today, Aang—"

"Yippee!" The airbender didn't need to be told twice. "C'mon Sokka! Let's go look for berries! I think I saw a bush way back—"

Katara shook her head slowly as she watched Aang grab Sokka and energetically start pulling him back towards the camp. "What am I going to do with him?" She wondered aloud.

"Nothing."

Katara jumped a little, and looked at the Firebender. She had managed to forget he was there already.

Zuko shot her a grin. "Now, back to the business we started, I'll ask again. _Was that a challenge?_"

Katara grinned slowly, shifting into a defensive stance. "Whenever you're ready, _Zuko._"

* * *

Both of them were breathing heavily by the time they stumbled back to camp. The sun was already midway across the sky, telling them they had managed to miss lunch.

"Who…won?" Katara gasped quietly to her mock opponent.

"Dunno…" Zuko hissed back. "Tie?"

Katara nodded, still gasping as the others caught sight of them.

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang cried happily. "Where were you guys?" Then, "What happened to you two?"

Both benders grinned broadly. "Just a small challenge." Zuko answered. "It was a tie though."

Sokka glanced at his sister, who looked ready to collapse. "You tied with _him_? Wow. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut it, Sokka." Katara snapped, sitting down by the campfire. "Just be happy that I'm to tired to water-whip you."

Sokka quickly backed off, instead tried to approach Zuko, but a glare from Iroh forced him to rethink the idea. He finally sat down next to Aang.

Iroh settled beside his nephew. "This challenge…was it a fight?"

"Oh no Uncle." Zuko said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It was an eating contest… _Of course_ it was a battle."

Iroh ignored the sarcasm, but frowned deeply. "I would rather you _not_ fight, even mock battles—"

"Why?" Zuko snapped, feeling his temper flare despite the tiredness.

"Zuko…" Iroh sighed, but got no further as Zuko jumped up.

"Oh for Spirit's sake Uncle! Stop treating me like a child! I can take care of myself you know!"

"It's not that Zuko—" Iroh tried to explain. The others had fallen silent by now and were watching intently.

"Then what is it Uncle? Is it because I'm _pregnant?_"

Iroh winced at that and fell silent. After a few moments, Zuko snorted, letting smoke curl up from his nostrils. "I'm going for a walk. _Don't follow me._" He growled, stomping off into the woods.

Iroh watched him go, knowing better than to follow. Once again, he had managed to make his nephew angry, but it _was_ for his own good… Iroh was only doing his job of looking out for him.

* * *

Zuko stomped through the woods, trying _very hard_ not to set everything ablaze. He hated this. He had suspicions of what his uncle was doing, but knew why. His uncle cared for him and naturally worried for his well being…_but it would be nice if he didn't make it so blatantly obvious!_

Seriously. You'd think he was still a _child._ Well…

Zuko paused. He technically was. In the Fire Nation, a person does not reach adulthood until the age of 21. He was still considered a child.

But he hadn't been a child since he was six! He was a _Prince_, banished or not. A _Prince._ He could take care of himself.

But…

He _was_ with a child now. He had to take care of the baby too…

Sighing, Zuko slowed his angry pace. His uncle only wanted to protect him. Him and the baby. He only meant well.

_Like he always does._

Sighing again, he turned to go back, but stopped when he heard something.

It was a small whimper, followed by a scratching sound and some tiny squeaks.

Blinking, Zuko glanced around seeing nothing. Looking up, he finally caught sight of what was making the racket.

Up, in the tree, was a small cage-like trap. Inside it, was a small baby fox. It was about as big as Zuko's palm and had the biggest, brightest jade eyes. It was cream-colored, with little pointy ears and two long, bushy tails. It was whimpering pityingly, staring down at him and scratching the cage sadly.

Glancing around to make sure no hunter or trapper was around, Zuko quickly climbed up the tree. Upon reaching the branch where the little fox was trapped, he took out a small dagger.

The fox squealed in fright at the knife and ran around the tiny cage, trying to get away.

Zuko slid carefully forward so that he was right next to the cage. "Calm down." He muttered to the animal, grabbing the rope that tied the cage to the tree. "I won't hurt you."

Quickly cutting the rope, he grabbed the cage before it fell and lifted it onto the branch, sitting up in the process. He would never admit it out-loud, but he hated seeing animals trapped. He found it _cruel_.

Snapping the wooden cage bars, he smiled a little. "There. You're free. Now go find your mother or something."

The little fox just stared up at him.

Zuko blinked. "_What?_ You're free! Now go!"

It kept on staring at him.

"Shoo! Scat!" Zuko tried, but the fox didn't budge. Finally, the Prince fell silent and stared at the animal a bit.

There was a mini-staring contest, before Zuko spoke up again. "Are you afraid to get down?"

The animal just cocked its head.

Taking it as a yes, Zuko gently held out his bandaged hand for the animal to climb on. The fox took a quick step backwards, hesitated, and then climbed onto the hand.

The small smile on Zuko's face increased a little as he slowly drew his hand, which held the fox to his chest and climbed gracefully down. The little fox glanced up at him once, then looked down at the ground but did not budge.

"There." The Firebender noted as he sat the fox down onto the ground once he saw that it refused to move.

The fox whimpered in protest as it looked back up at the bender. Zuko stared back down at it, feeling a little unnerved by the creature. What did it want?

Feeling stupid just standing there, he finally turned and started to walk back the way he came. But a glance behind his shoulder forced him to stop.

"_Why_ are you following me?"

The baby fox blinked innocently and cocked its head.

"Go _away!_ Go back to your family or pack or whatever it is you foxes live in!"

The fox just sat down on its hind legs and whimpered.

That was when Zuko noticed a rather nasty cut on the creature's hind leg. "Hey…What happened to you?" He asked as he knelt down, reaching to grab the animal.

The fox dodged his hand, and instead trotted towards the left, stopped, and looked back at him.

Zuko stood, not taking its eyes off the baby fox. It was trying to tell him something, he was sure now.

The fox whimpered and trotted into a bush, disappearing from view. A few seconds later, it reappeared, sticking its head through the green leaves and whimpering.

He hesitated for only a second, and then followed the fox. The animal squealed happily, and trotted ahead, stopping occasionally and glancing back to see if the bender was still following.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked after a while, getting tired. The sun was starting to set and he would like to get back to camp while there was still light out. "What are you—" He fell silent as he fought his way through some thorny bushes and reached the other side after the fox.

"Oh."

Now he understood where the animal had gotten the cut. And why it had been alone in the trap. Why its family never came.

There was a small den hid behind a few bushes and in front of it was a grown-up fox. It was about half the size Zuko was, and was a beautiful white. Or it would have been, if its fur had not been covered with blood. Going round it to get a better view, Zuko couldn't help but gasp and close his eyes. The fox's head was gone.

Opening them again, Zuko glanced around and immediately regretted it. Nearby lay another fox, this one female. Its fur was gone and blood was everywhere.

Near it laid two teeny tiny bodies. Baby foxes. All dead.

The little fox Zuko had saved trotted over to its siblings and nudged them with its nose, whimpering pityingly. It then glanced up at Zuko and sat down on its hind legs, hanging its head as it whimpered silently.

_It must've managed to escape…_ Zuko thought. _Only to be caught in a trap._ Suddenly feeling very sorry for the creature, he walked to it and knelt down. Holding out his bandaged hand again, he waited for the creature to climb on.

The fox gazed up at him then down at the hand and climbed on. Standing up, Zuko cradled the baby fox to his chest. "C'mon. You can stay with me."

The fox, as an answer, nuzzled against his palm affectionately before glancing back at the bodies sadly.

* * *

"Zuko! There you are!" Katara greeted when she caught sight of him. "We were getting worried."

Zuko smiled a little at her. "I had a detour." He said quietly, revealing what he cradled in his arms.

"Is that…" Iroh gasped as he stared at the little animal.

Zuko nodded as Aang and Katara cooed at how cute it was. "I found it caught in a trap. It's family is dead, though."

Sokka stared at the little animal. "Who'd be cruel enough to hurt such a cute thing?" He asked as he reached over to touch it. The fox squeaked in surprise and bit him. "OW!"

Aang and Katara laughed, and even Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at Sokka as he sucked his hurting finger.

Iroh smiled as well. "Foxes are said to bring good luck. Perhaps it could give us some…"

Katara just smiled at the fox. "Who cares? It's adorable! We_ can_ keep it, right?" She asked, glancing at Iroh.

Iroh sighed. "Seeing as it is now an orphan, I suppose so."

"YEAH!" Aang yelled happily. "What are we going to name it? Um…I got it! Rin! No…wait! How 'bout Lim? Or—"

"What if Zuko names it?" Sokka piped up. "He's the one that brought it…"

Four pairs of eyes now fixed themselves upon Zuko, who flushed a bit at the sudden attention. "Well…I was kind of thinking…" He paused, staring down at the little fox. It had really been lucky to live… Lucky to have survived… Lucky… Luck… "Yun."

"Okay!" Aang yelled energetically. "Hey Momo! Appa! Meet Yun!" He rounded to the two animals. Appa just grunted and kept on chewing grass, but Momo approached them, staring up at the little fox. Quickly jumping onto Zuko's shoulder, Momo cocked its head to the fox, who just stared right back. The staring contest didn't last long, with Momo getting bored and jumping off of Zuko's shoulder, going back to trying to find nuts to eat.

Katara giggled. "That's it then, Yun's in the family!"

* * *

That night, Sokka found he could not sleep. Finally, after a lot of twisting and turning, he crawled out of the tent he shared with Katara and Aang. Glancing around, he caught sight of Iroh sitting by the fire, watching the flames as if in deep thought.

Looking around a bit more, he was surprised to see Zuko laying against Appa with Momo curled around his neck and Yun curled up in his lap. For a moment, he thought the Firebender to be awake, but then saw that he was fast asleep.

Appa let out a yawn right then, almost making Sokka jump. The huge bison glanced down at the Firebender resting against him and nuzzled him gently, before curling its tail around the bender as if shielding him.

_Protecting him._ Sokka realized as he stood up, not taking his eyes off of Zuko. A sudden thought entered his mind. Was it possible?

"Iroh?"

The retired general turned his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Do animals know if a person's pregnant?"

Iroh blinked at the strange question. "What do you mean?"

Sokka sat down near the fire, but made sure to sit opposite of Iroh, just in case the general decided now would be a good time to murder him. "Look at him." He hinted towards Zuko. "Appa seems to be shielding him."

Iroh glanced over and smiled a little at the sight. The smile faded though as he looked back at the fire, not willing to look at the Water Tribe boy. He still had not forgiven him completely for making his nephew pregnant.

"I do not know. I would not be surprised if they did though. Animals know things that many times a human does not realize." The retired general said slowly.

"But wouldn't they wonder why Zuko's pregnant? I mean, he's a male…"

"Animals don't always need a reason. They do not always need to wonder why. They accept it and move on in life."

Sokka listened quietly, thinking. It _did_ make sense what Iroh was saying. Appa and Momo were acting a bit more careful and protective of Zuko now. But now that he thought about it, they had been acting like that ever since two weeks ago…after…_that _happened.

Yawning, Sokka glanced back at Zuko. He couldn't help but think that the Firebender looked cute. Even with that nasty scar, he looked almost _vulnerable._ Smiling a little, Sokka fought another yawn. Somehow the fact that Appa was watching over Zuko gave him comfort.

* * *

_End chapter three. Whew._

_R&R please._


	4. The River Incident

_Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA for god's sake! Jeez!_

_Note: This is a challenge fic issued by 4EverSleepingDragon._

_Warning: mpreg (male pregnancy), possibly OOC-ness, and an AU-fic as well. Also, there is yaoi (slash) in this story, so if you are against that, please leave. Do not say I did not warn you. Mild cursing…_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Oh, and **note**: This takes place **a little after** the **second season premier (the Avatar State)**. **BUT**: Zuko still has his hair._

* * *

When Sokka woke up, he found the camp to be quiet and empty…well, almost empty. Zuko was sitting with his back facing towards him by the campfire, playing with the flames. For a few minutes, Sokka lay there and watched him, before his stomach growled loudly.

Sokka sat up quickly and flushed a bit as Zuko turned his head slightly and looked at him. "Oh. You're up."

Sokka yawned as an answer. "Where're the others?"

"Your sister, the Avatar, and uncle took the bison and went to buy some supplies a few hours ago. But knowing how uncle likes to shop, they won't be back until nightfall."

Sokka nodded as he fixed his clothes and stood, stretching a bit. Then he walked over to Zuko and sat down beside him. "So…what's for breakfast?"

"You mean lunch." Zuko corrected as he handed him a plate.

"Lunch?" Sokka glanced up at the sky. "Oh. Oops." It was noon already. Wow. How fast time flies…

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Lazy dolt." He muttered under his breath as he began playing with the fire again.

Sokka watched him, ignoring the insult. He was used to it, and frankly, he didn't really mind. He knew Zuko never really meant it to actually hurt him.

A soft silence settled between them, but it was quickly broken by a small squeak. Both glanced down at the little fox, who had appeared from one of the tents and had bounded over to Zuko. It quickly hopped into the Firebender's lap and curled up, emitting an almost inaudible purr. Zuko couldn't help but smile a little as he stroked the little fox. He had bandaged the ugly cut on Yun's leg last night, and now it seemed Yun was walking a little better. "Hungry?" He murmured to the little fox, which looked up at him with his wide eyes and squeaked once. Zuko's smile widened a bit as he reached over to the food pack and took out some berries. He held them out to the fox, which sniffed them a bit, then eagerly nibbled on one.

Sokka couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was…well…_adorable._ You usually think of a Firebender to be anything but adorable, but there was just no other word to describe it. It was a kind of a nice break to see Zuko smiling at the fox and playing with it, rather than his usual moody and distant demeanor.

Yun finished nibbling two berries before yawning and jumping off of Zuko's lap. It glanced up at Sokka before bounding off into the woods. Zuko watched it go before dropping the rest of the berries back into the bag and standing up. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me."

Sokka said nothing as he chewed the fish. He was used to Zuko stalking off at random times. He'd be back. But Sokka couldn't help but watch Zuko's retreating form as he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Sokka sighed in boredom as he threw his boomerang for the thirty-ninth time (he counted) and caught it. It was boring being in an empty camp with nothing for company but the annoying birds that were chattering overhead. He long ago realized Momo had left with Aang, because otherwise, the lemur would have been back by now, demanding food. Yun had not shown up after lunch, and Sokka had a feeling if it came back, it would look for Zuko first. That fox had come to think of Zuko as a sort of 'mother'.

Sokka couldn't help but snicker at that thought as he caught the boomerang again. Who would've thought _Zuko_ would be the mothering type? But then again, he did always make sure they had enough supplies and was the first to notice if something was wrong with someone.

Sighing again, Sokka glanced at the woods where Zuko had stalked off. He'd been gone for about an hour now, judging by where the sun was now. What was he doing? What if something happened to him?

That thought animated his limbs and he found himself quickly walking over to the edge of the woods, intent on finding Zuko. He quickly stopped though. Zuko could become rather violent if someone followed him…he hated being followed, just as he hated being worried and fussed over. But…his uncle did that all the time and _he_'s still alive, right? Plus, there's the baby…

Taking a deep breath, Sokka started walking again, tracking the faint footprints of the said Firebender.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sokka to find Zuko, and when he did, he was quick to duck behind a bush.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka parted the leaves of the bush a bit, shifting his kneeling position a bit to get comfortable. Okay, this had definitely _not_ been one of the brightest ideas he had. If he was caught…

But damn the scene in front of him was hot. Figuratively, of course, but literally too if he was caught.

He'd only seen Zuko naked once before, and that had been in the dark, in the woods and they were more preoccupied with doing…well…other _activities_, than gazing at each other's bodies.

But here was the said Firebender, a few feet in front of him, bathing in the stream. Oh boy.

His pants were starting to get tight…

* * *

Zuko let out a content sigh as he undid the pony-tail, letting the black strands fall past his shoulders. Glancing down at his reflection, he noted that his hair was starting to grow back. Granted, it _had_ been at least two months after the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, and he hadn't had time to cut it. Not with being stuck on a stupid raft in the middle of the ocean and being constantly chased by Azula. Of course, his hair hadn't _completely_ grown back, it was more like some tiny fuzzy locks or something, but it was there.

Tearing his gaze away before he could see anything else he did not want to see, mainly the hideous scar, he lay backwards into the cold water, going under. After a few seconds he came up again and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it untangled. With all the running and flying, he hadn't had time to bathe in a while. He kind of missed it, but compared to the bison and a certain Water Tribe boy, he smelled heavenly.

A small rustling towards his right caught his attention, but he ignored it. Just some dumb bird or something.

With a sigh of regret, he stood up, making his way back to the shore. The water had been cold, but had felt oh so good.

* * *

Sokka had to clamp his mouth shut in order to not make any unwanted noises that would reveal he was there. But oh Spirits…

It had been too dark then for him to truly see and appreciate the other's body…not to mention the hormones had been successfully blinding him then… But…

Sokka grinned widely as he took in the sight before him. Oh yeah…

A nice frontal view…

But way too short.

Shifting a bit to get a better view, his grin faded a bit as he watched in disappointment as Zuko pulled on his pants. It was only a few seconds after that he realized he had let a groan escape his lips.

* * *

Zuko had just finished pulling on his pants when he heard some rustling again but this time, he was sure he had heard a groan as well. Quickly sliding into a ready stance, he snarled, scanning the woods.

"Who's there?" He hissed. Had someone been spying on him? _If they had…_ "Come out before I torch you!"

* * *

Sokka froze when he heard the threat. He had hoped Zuko wouldn't notice, but that was like asking Appa not to fly. Zuko was a combat seasoned _prince_ for Spirit's sake!

Panicking, he pondered on what he should do. If he came out, Zuko would kill him. But if he stayed, Zuko would kill him. Wow. Weren't the choices great?

But in the corner of his eyes, Sokka caught sight of something cream-colored. He turned his head a little to get a better look and found Yun staring at him. It squeaked happily before turning and bounding out of the bushes towards Zuko.

Sokka made a mental note to thank the little animal later.

* * *

Zuko dropped his guard immediately when he saw Yun bounding over to him, squeaking happily.

"Oh, it's only you." Zuko muttered quietly, flashing the fox one of his rare smiles.

Turning away, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, before grabbing his robes. They really needed washing, but he'd better get back to camp before the Idiot did something completely unnecessary and stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile, as quietly as he could, Sokka snuck back to camp, before quickly walking the _opposite_ way of where he knew Zuko was so that when he got back, he would not arouse suspicion from the already suspicious Firebender.

Now, however, he really needed to get rid of that uncomfortable lump in his pants.

* * *

Zuko blinked as he looked around camp. Where _was_ the said Idiot? There was no sign of him.

Yun squeaked happily as he roamed around camp, glancing up at his adopted 'mother' once in a while to check if he was there.

Zuko watched him a bit before thinking back to his bath. What if…

No. Zuko quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought of Sokka spying on him. In the Fire Nation, to spy on another male or female while bathing was severely punishable. Besides, it went against all honor codes. And being a warrior, honor was very important.

Sokka was a warrior, or so he liked to call himself. So that would mean honor would be very important to him, right? He would not sink so low as to actually _spy_ on him now would he?

No he wouldn't. Zuko thought firmly. Sokka was a bumbling idiot and they _had_ shared some _activities_ together and he _was_ the father of the baby, but he wouldn't do that.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. I didn't have much time today to write…_

_:reads over what she has written and starts laughing like crazy: Oh jeez Sokka, what are we going to do with you?_

_And Zuko? You need to get to know Sokka bit more… wait. Then again, don't. We want Sokka to live!_

_R&R please._


	5. When Dragons Bite and Fish Attack

_Disclaimer: Sigh. Don't own. If I did, I'd be the happiest person alive._

_Note: Challenge fic._

_Warning: You guys know already. It's the fifth chapter, jeez. You must've memorized the warnings already._

_Thanks for those who review. I enjoy reading them! -_

* * *

It was almost night when Iroh, Aang, and Katara returned, followed slowly by Appa and Momo.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed rather loudly. (He had just returned a few minutes earlier from his…walk…) "Did you bring me something to eat?"

Aang laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well…about that…" He glanced at Zuko who was coming towards them. "We need to talk." Aang said in a low voice as he dragged Sokka off towards the edge of camp. Katara quickly followed a strained smile on her face.

Zuko blinked as he watched the two drag Sokka off, talking in low voices. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nephew." Iroh quickly replied smoothly. "They are just deciding when we will leave, I suppose."

"And they can't talk about that while I'm here because…?"

Iroh shrugged stiffly. He hated lying. He was horrible at it. "Maybe they still do not trust us completely…"

Zuko frowned. "We've been traveling with them for a month now Uncle! Almost two... They—"

"And we have chased them for two…almost three years before that." Iroh pointed out.

Zuko sighed as he let the topic drop, seeing the point his uncle was making, but not believing it to be the case. But…his uncle would tell him if it was something really important, right? He hoped so.

"So nephew…what happened while I was gone?" Iroh asked pleasantly, but carefully looked Zuko over for any tell-tale sign.

Zuko resisted the urge to hit the old man. "Uncle! _Nothing happened!_" He almost screeched, then lowered his voice. "_He_ spent most of the day sleeping, and after that, I spent most of it bathing!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at that. "Bathing?" He glanced at the Water Tribe boy. "I wonder…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. For Spirit's sake… "He didn't watch me, Uncle. I would've known."

"Of course not." Iroh replied calmly, but didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to pack." Zuko growled, throwing his arms up in the air in surrender. Spirits! His uncle was so good at getting under his skin at times…

Iroh watched him go before noting something on the ground. Footsteps, and old ones at that. They were heading towards the woods, right where the river was. They were joined by another set of footprints that weren't made by standard Fire Nation footwear. Iroh's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"All right, what's going on?" Sokka asked, jerking himself free of Aang's grasp. Aang turned to face him, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Listen, we don't want Zuko to know about this."

"About _what_?" Sokka asked impatiently. Maybe Zuko was starting to rub off of him.

Katara sighed. "While we were shopping, we heard rumors…" She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Sokka," Aang started. "Azula's heading this way."

"_WHAT?"_ Sokka almost shouted, but was quickly shushed by the other two.

"Listen, Azula knows Zuko and Iroh have joined us." Katara quickly explained. "We don't know how she found out, but it doesn't really matter anymore. She _knows._ And the fact is, she's tracking us now to get to them."

"Great." Sokka groaned. "Just great. And why don't we want Zuko to know?"

"Well…we were kinda thinking…Iroh sort of suggested this…but Zuko already has enough pressure on him now… I mean, come on, he just found out he's pregnant…" Aang tried to explain.

"And?" Sokka questioned, not really seeing what Aang was getting at. "Azula's _his _sister. Shouldn't he know about it?"

"He will!" Katara exclaimed. "Just…not now. We were sort of thinking of giving him a few weeks to come in terms with everything and _then_ we'll tell him."

Sokka stared at his sister and the Avatar. He wasn't sure he really liked this and he wasn't sure _he_ was supposed to be telling them this, but more and more it seemed like he was becoming the voice of reason in this group. "Is that really…I don't know…_wise?_"

"Well, I don't know about that," Aang began, "But it wouldn't be really good if Zuko suddenly broke down from the pressure, now would it?"

No, it wouldn't. Sokka had to admit to himself. He saw their point, but still…

"Please, Sokka?" Katara begged, looking pleadingly at him. "Think about it. Think about how hard it must be to find out that you're pregnant and if anyone knew about it, they'd most likely kill you? Think how stressful that would be to have to change most of your habits and—"

"Okay, okay!" Sokka cried. Damn his sister for being so logical! "I won't blab, okay!"

"Thanks Sokka!" Aang cried, grinning widely. "Now let's tuck in for the night! We're leaving early tomorrow!"

* * *

Iroh managed to corner Sokka after dinner. Now, they were standing far from the campsite, in the dark woods.

Sokka shifted a bit, looking from the crescent moon to the retired General, who had fixed his most intense gaze onto him. "So…" Sokka started, trailing off quickly at the intensified gaze…if that was possible.

Iroh didn't even blink. "My nephew told me how he went _bathing_ this afternoon." He paused, studying the other carefully. "But he neglected to mention where _you _were."

Sokka had sensed danger ever since he heard the words 'nephew' and 'bathing' in the same sentence. Uh oh. Overprotective uncle… "I was…out…" At the glare, he quickly added the first thing that came to mind. "Fishing!" Immediately he winced. Wrong thing to say…Definitely the wrong thing. "But in a different river!" He quickly tried to add. "Just ask Zuko! I came from the _other_ side of the woods!"

"Fishing in another river, eh?" Iroh hissed. "Interesting. _Why_ did you not bring back any _fish_?"

Sokka fumbled for words, trying very hard to keep from blushing. "I couldn't catch anything…" He said lamely, "They weren't biting…"

"Really." Iroh could see the faint blush creeping onto the boy's face. It also did not help to hear the blatant and obvious lies. Spirits, the boy was worse than Zuko! "You _do _know that in the Fire Nation, spying on another while bathing is severely punishable? Even by death if the person being spied upon is of high rank…" He paused intentionally to let it sink in. "But since you were obviously _fishing_, I cannot assume things, now can't I? Even with _two _sets of footprints going towards the same river…" He added that last part quietly, but made sure it was loud enough for the other to hear.

Sokka blanked at that. Paling slightly, he opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, in his defense, but nothing came out.

Iroh turned a little away from the gaping boy. "Personally, I do not approve of this relationship. Yes, I have always wanted grandchildren, and yes, I love my nephew dearly, but I cannot say I am very fond of _you._ Especially not after the _way _that you did it."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Sokka found his voice at last, but that first part came out as no more than a squeak.

"You know what I mean. I do not mind much that my nephew is pregnant, but he told me _how_ it happened, and I cannot say I like that." Iroh fixed a cold, hard gaze on the Water Tribe boy before him.

Sokka took in a sharp breath, suddenly knowing what Iroh was referring to. That night… "He told you?"

Iroh nodded once. "After we found out he was pregnant, yes." Iroh paused. "I do not know how _you_ viewed that particular incident," He paused as his nostrils flared, "—nor do I care. Zuko has already told me what happened and how it happened, and let's just say that was enough." He paused once more, before continuing. "I do not know what exactly you feel towards my nephew, but if you hurt him in any way, or if he complains one bit about you…" He let his threat hang, not finishing it completely. The boy was smart enough to fill in the blanks.

Iroh turned to go, but stopped. "And I'll have you know that when it comes to my nephew, I can be _very_ dangerous."

And he left the poor boy shivering in the dark.

* * *

Zuko settled himself comfortably beside Appa, ready to take first watch despite protests from his uncle and the Avatar. Just because he was pregnant, that didn't mean he had to halt everything he normally did. Scoffing silently, he patted Yun, who was curled up in his lap. The little fox purred at the touch and licked his hand with a tiny pink tongue and yawned cutely. Zuko smiled at the little animal, feeling his heart melt. It was just so cute…

Quickly, though, he berated himself. A Firebender wasn't supposed to show emotion to anything…it was too dangerous. What if the enemy saw?

But then, he paused. Enemy? What enemy? He was in a camp, surrounded by a snoring old General, a sleeping Waterbender, a lemur, a bison and a dozing Airbender. The Water Tribe boy hadn't shown up yet. Dully he wondered why. The idiot should have been back by now. Great. What had his uncle gone and done now? He _really_ didn't want to try to explain to the idiot's sister that his uncle had gone and fried the said dolt…

But some crunching to his left drew his attention. He stilled, but relaxed when he recognized the footsteps. He let out a sigh of relief. Never mind. He was saved from the explanations.

"There you are." He growled, petting Appa on the nose as the bison nuzzled against his side soothingly.

Sokka jumped and glanced wide-eyed around the dark camp, before noticing the golden-eyed Firebender staring at him. "Oh. Hey." He said as he edged towards the tent. "Night!" He quickly rushed in, afraid that the retired General (although fast asleep) may somehow wake up and find something wrong with the situation.

Zuko blinked. What was _that_ about? He sighed as he leaned back into the soft fur, frowning. Everyone was acting weird now. Aang and Katara were acting as though hiding some important information, uncle was being an overprotective annoying parent-like figure, and Sokka was either trying to hit on him or avoid him. What was up with them?

He was beginning to hate this pregnancy thing more and more now…

* * *

The next morning, almost everyone woke up bright and early for travel. It was going to be a nice day to fly, with clear blue skies and a bright, warm sun. Of course, it _was_ still chilly, but that was expected since it was early spring.

Sokka rubbed his eyes sleepily as he stumbled out of the tent to find the camp in chaos. "Wha?" He muttered, looking around.

"Finally!"

Sokka almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. Whirling around, he came face to face with Zuko, who was holding a rolled up sleeping bag. "I was contemplating setting your sleeping bag on fire, but I doubt your sister would have been very happy. Now, make yourself useful and help uncle with the tents." Zuko hinted towards Iroh, who was just folding one of the two tents.

Sokka glanced at Iroh, who looked up. For a moment, they stared at each other, before Iroh's gaze hardened. Sokka gulped, remembering the threat. Him…work with the General who would… Images filled his mind of what could happen. Scary images involving a lot of pain and fire… He paled considerably. Finally he couldn't take it any more…it was just too much…

Zuko was just picking up another sleeping bag, when he heard a dull thud behind him. Whirling around, he looked around before looking down and blinking at the sight before him.

"What happened!" Katara asked in surprise, as she came up beside him, and she too, stared at her brother.

Zuko shrugged. "He just fainted."

Aang glanced over and snickered. "Sweet…blackmail…" And turned back to work, the image fixed in his mind.

Katara rolled her eyes at that, before turning. "Well…let's just leave him there. He's horrible at packing anyways. We'll wake him when we are ready to leave."

Zuko shrugged and hoisted the sleeping bag over his shoulder. "Wonder what I said…" He thought out loud as he walked towards Appa.

* * *

They were all sitting on the bison now. Aang was guiding Appa, while talking quietly to Katara, who was sitting beside him on Appa's head. She giggled a little.

Zuko was sitting next to Iroh near the head of the saddle, playing with the little fox. He was teasing Yun with a little fireball, always keeping it out of reach of the little fox as it chased the ball. Iroh was watching him calmly. Sokka, meanwhile, had placed himself at the rear of the saddle, near the supplies. Currently, he was rummaging through them to find something to eat…he was hungry. Again.

"Hey, Aang?" Sokka spoke up as he drew out some brown cloth, looking confused. "What's this?"

Aang blinked and glanced back. "Oh those…They're cloaks."

"Cloaks?" Sokka drew the brown cloth out and found that, indeed, they were two cloaks. They were sewn Earthbender style, and they had hoods. "For who?"

"Zuko and Iroh." Aang said as he handed the reins to Katara and slid down beside them. "Here." He took them from Sokka and handed one to Iroh and Zuko. "You could wear them whenever we go to a village or something."

Zuko took the cloak and unfolded it. Then he stared at it. And stared. "Aang…? I think you seriously mistook my size." He held up the cloak. "This is big enough to fit Uncle…_twice._"

"Oh that was kinda intentional…" Aang stated, scratching his head nervously. By now they had all come to know that that was a nervous habit of the Airbender monk's. "With the baby and all—"

Zuko's temper flared. "_With the baby and all?_ What do you think I'm going to do! Swell up over night?"

"I hope not…" Aang said, looking a little worried.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "Uncle!"

"What?" Iroh asked, looking at his cloak calmly. "It will last you a good nine months, hopefully. We were just thinking ahead."

"But…but…"

"Now, Zuko. We won't be able to change cloaks every day, you know."

"But…but…"

"Zuko, it's not polite to refuse a gift."

"UGH!" Zuko finally yelled, throwing his hands up in mock defeat, causing Yun to squeak in confusion, as he was jolted out of Zuko's lap. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I'll wear the stupid cloak…"

"Great!" Aang said. "You can try it out in a few minutes! We're landing!"

Zuko blinked. "Landing? What for?"

"We need supplies." Katara replied.

Zuko stared at them. "But you all already got supplies!"

"No, not exactly…" Aang nervously scratched the back of his head again. "You see…they were kinda…out of some stuff that we really need…so we need to go get them…"

Zuko snorted. Right. "And you couldn't tell me this before because…?"

"We…uh…"

"We didn't know we needed them until this morning!" Katara interrupted quickly.

"Right." Zuko said. "Whatever. So what's really going on?"

"Well…anyways, there's a good place to land!" Aang pointed at the ground below them, quickly changing the subject.

Zuko snarled, but a gentle glare from Iroh kept him from saying anything. Fine. Let them be that way. He thought sulkily. Like he cared…

But he couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Zuko fixed his best-honed glare at the silver fish swimming below him. Snarling, he tried to grab one, but the stupid fish just slipped through his fingers, its tail splashing him. Growling, Zuko threw a fireball at it, but the water just extinguished it before it came in contact with the fish. In response, the fish swam quickly away, but not before splashing him again.

Hearing laughter behind him, Zuko whirled around, but almost lost his balance on the slippery rocks. Luckily, he managed not to fall, not that it would've mattered. He was already soaked to the bone.

Catching sight of Sokka near the edge of the woods holding a fishing pole and some bait, he childishly crossed his arms and glared, raising his head just a little higher. "What!"

"That's not how you fish." Sokka pointed out, snickering at the sight of the wet Firebender. He had been watching him for the past ten minutes now before finally taking pity and intervening.

They had camped near the river. Katara had decided that it was too late in the afternoon to go down to the village, so they settled on having fish for dinner. One problem. They needed fish. So naturally, Sokka had offered to go down to fish, and Katara hinted that maybe Zuko should go along to help. Zuko had protested, but Iroh had thought it was a good idea (of course, after he had quietly threatened Sokka not to try anything). So while Sokka had gone off to look for bait and a stick, he had left Zuko by the river to start fishing. Of course, that was before he realized that the Firebender had absolutely no clue what he was doing…

But it _was_ pretty funny to see how a small fish could irk a Firebender though…and how a tiny fish managed to get the best of him. Now, the said Firebender was standing in the river, with water up to his thighs, and dripping wet while trying to keep his dignity.

Zuko snarled at the fish, which had teasingly swam in front of him, lazily splashing its tail at the Firebender. "Fishing is stupid." He whined as he clambered out of the water.

Sokka snickered. "That's 'cause you're not doing it right."

"I was too!" Zuko defended himself, trying to save what was left of his dignity. "I was just doing it differently than you!"

"Sure…" Sokka answered. It wasn't often you got to see Zuko completely suck at something. "And we can tell from all the fish you've caught…"

Zuko snorted, breathing smoke. "_You_ fish then if you're so good at it."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine!"

"I know it's fine!"

"Well that's fine with me then!" Zuko snapped as he kicked the water. "You and your bloody fish."

Sokka rolled his eyes as he tied the bait to the painstakingly carved hook and tossed it into the water, before settling himself down onto a small ledge that reached over the river. Stripping off his shoes, he let his bare feet dangle into the cold water as he calmly began the wait for the fish to bite.

Zuko snarled at the fish for a bit, hoping silently that maybe his glare was enough to kill it. Sadly though, the fish just kept on lazily swimming around, occasionally slapping the surface with its fins.

After a little while though, Zuko sighed, giving up. Stalking sulkily over to Sokka, he sat down beside him, folding his knees underneath him as he glared at the flowing river.

Sokka couldn't help but smile a little as he carefully glanced at the bender beside him. Hopefully, the senile old General wouldn't find them like this and wouldn't burn him to crisp…

But…

It was worth it to be able to sit beside the golden-eyed teen. Sokka smiled happily to himself, feeling calm and peaceful.

* * *

_End chappie._

_:growls: My parents aren't letting me watch Avatar… But, I am one step ahead of them! I have taped the episodes! Mwahahahaha! They cannot control me! For I am…the MASTER OF THE VIDEOTAPES! MWAHAHAHAHA! BEWARE MY AWESOME RECORDING POWER!_

_Ehm. Sorry. A bit hyper…_

_But is it just me, or does that recording power actually sound cool?_

_Okay…_

_Stopping now before labeled insane…_

_R&R please._


	6. Everything Burns

_Disclaimer: Sigh. Don't own. If I did, I'd be the happiest person alive._

_Note: Challenge fic._

_Warning: You guys know already. It's the fifth chapter, jeez. You must've memorized the warnings already._

_I really appreciate the reviews. Even the ones with threats in them for me to update…O.O_

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns_

_Everything Burns; Ben Moody_

* * *

"I _am_ going with you." Zuko declared stiffly and loudly. "I will _not_ be left here like some house-wife or something."

Sokka and Katara glanced at Iroh, who had his arms folded and was looking none-too pleased. Aang, meanwhile, snickered at the comparison.

"It would be safer _here_—"

"The village is a neutral one. They will not arrest us."

There was a silence as the two Firebenders glared at each other, as if each one was trying to silently force their will on the other. The trio watched with fascination. They had heard Firebenders could be _very_ stubborn, but they never actually witnessed just _how_ stubborn they could be. This argument had been going on ever since dawn. It was now noon.

Katara quietly nudged Aang. "Do your Avatar-thing, or we'll never get to the village!" She whispered to him. Aang nodded and took a breath to ready himself. He had heard Firebenders could also be violent when interrupted in an argument.

"Zuko _has_ a point." The airbender started to say, but the words died in his throat as the glares now fixed themselves upon him. He gulped but continued, although he was getting _very_ unsure of himself now. "And you two would be in disguises…"

Iroh sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. But any trouble and we are _leaving immediately._"

Zuko nodded in agreement then frowned. "I am _not_ wearing that cloak."

Aang turned to look at him and crossed his arms. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes…"

"Then you'll wear it." Aang stated calmly.

Zuko snarled. "But it's ugly! And it's this disgusting brown, and it's baggy and—"

"Nephew, stop whining." Iroh said as he tossed him the cloak. He already had his on. "And put it on."

"I'M NOT WHINING!"

"Zuko…" Iroh warned.

Zuko growled as he glared at the brown cloak. "I hate you all." He muttered as he tossed it on.

"Now, now, nephew. That's not a very nice thing to say." Iroh lectured.

"I don't care." Zuko muttered. Then, "I feel stupid."

Aang laughed and the others couldn't help but smile as well. The cloak was _definitely _too big for the Firebender. It was very baggy and covered his form completely. Luckily, though, it wasn't very long, but it did hang below his knees. The sleeves, however, covered his hands so that only his fingertips could be seen. The style of the cloak reminded the trio of Jeong-Jeong's cloak.

Zuko huffed angrily. "Will you all stop staring? Stupid cloak." He tugged impatiently at the cloth.

Iroh chuckled. "You will get used to it, nephew. After all, you will be wearing it from now on."

Aang and Katara laughed as Zuko let out a groan.

"Right." Aang said finally, after getting himself under control. "Let's go!"

Appa snorted as he laid himself comfortably on the ground. He and Momo weren't going with Aang; they were to wait at camp until the group returned.

Yun, though, squeaked angrily at being left behind and jumped onto Zuko, his paws catching the edge of a pocket. Squeaking, he pulled himself inside the huge pocket and then with some difficulty, pocked his head out.

Zuko smiled down at the little animal and patted it on the head, before tugging at the cloak again.

Sokka chuckled a bit as he slowed his pace and waited for the (now scowling) Firebender to catch up. The senile General was far ahead, chatting with Aang about something that probably involved tea, animals, tea, pai-sho, tea, childhood stories…and did he mention tea?

Zuko glanced up at him and scowled. "_What_?"

Sokka grinned. "Nothin'." He paused and looked the Firebender over. "You look cute."

Zuko stopped. Did he just hear that? A small blush crept up his cheeks and he was speechless for a moment. Then he haughtily raised his chin a little higher and huffed as he strode past Sokka.

Sokka chuckled at the behavior, knowing full well that Zuko was embarrassed. But being Zuko, he would rather die than admit it.

But he _did_ note that Zuko no longer tugged at the cloak nor complained about it.

* * *

"Wow…" Aang stared wide-eyed at the gold coin he held. Being a monk, he never really _had_ money, and while traveling to the Northern Water Tribe and back, he only had had copper coins, and if he was lucky, silver coins.

The two Water siblings were the same way. They, too, had not yet seen a gold coin, much less actually _had _one. Their tribe was much too small and poor for that kind of money.

Zuko, however, frowned at his. Being a Prince, he had seen gold coins before, a lot of them too. But that was not why he was frowning. "Uncle, where did you get these?"

Iroh grinned at him as he put the small bag of more gold coins back into his sleeves. "You know, nephew, having served as a General on Admiral Zhao's ship had far more use than we thought."

Zuko groaned as the trio looked confused. The two Firebenders had not really mentioned anything of how they got to the Northern Water Tribe, nor how they got away from it.

"And _where_ was the money when _we_ _needed_ _it_?" Zuko growled.

Iroh just smiled. "I was saving it for when we really needed it."

Zuko slapped his forehead. When we really needed it. Tea. His uncle had most likely been saving it for that. "You and your tea…" He muttered as he pocketed the coin and pulled the hood over his head.

Iroh just chuckled as he did the same. Truth be told, they really hadn't had time to shop…nor a place to shop while on the run. The villages had all been Fire Nation ones…and they couldn't just walk in there. But let Zuko think what he thinks. He was partially right, of course. Iroh would do anything for tea.

Anything? Iroh paused at that as he followed his nephew into the village. No, not _anything._ There were many things he would not do. But…almost anything.

Aang and Katara almost immediately stopped at the first stand to buy some supplies. Sokka, meanwhile, had almost immediately run off to the first hot food stand to buy something to eat. Zuko, however, kept on walking, glancing at the various things to buy without much interest. Iroh walked beside him calmly, enjoying the variety of things.

Once or twice they almost stopped at a stand where there were weapons of all sorts displayed neatly. But Zuko just glanced over them and then continued on, leaving Iroh to pout about how he got no time to view things.

Then, a little while later, they came to a stand where they were selling noodles. Zuko hesitated for a second. He loved noodles…

"Hungry, nephew?" Iroh asked as he glanced at the stand. Truth be told, he was hungry too. They had not had lunch yet.

Zuko watched the seller hand a bowl of noodles to a man, who quickly paid him and began to eat. Suddenly, though, at the sight of those white noodles in the soup, Zuko felt his stomach churn. Quickly turning away, he put a hand over his mouth as he fought to keep from throwing up. The sick feeling, however, didn't last long. But when he tried to look at the noodles again, or even _think_ of them now, he suddenly felt sick.

Zuko shook his head in confusion as he wearily continued on. What was going on? He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning a bit, he looked at the worried face of his uncle.

"Are you all right?"

Zuko nodded. "Fine…I think." He hesitated in asking why he felt so sick, but Iroh beat him to it.

"The noodle soup didn't seem to agree with you, did it?"

Zuko shook his head. "But why Uncle? I mean, I _like_ noo—" There was the sick feeling again. "Them. I like them." He quickly corrected.

Iroh chuckled softly. "Pregnancy can alter a few things in appetite, nephew. Sometimes the food you like the most is the one that you can't eat." Iroh paused a bit. "Come, let's find something that you _can_ eat."

Sighing, Zuko followed his uncle.

* * *

Zuko had to heave another sigh as he glanced around the many, many stands filled with steaming hot foods ready to go. He was hungry, yes, but nothing here seemed to interest him. Glancing around again, he caught sight of a small stand hidden between two larger stands. Stepping a bit closer, but not too close, he looked at the dishes offered. They were exotic foods, foods that weren't so easily found in the world. They probably cost a lot.

He was about to leave, but something caught his eyes. It was a plate holding a small reddish-gold fish covered with hot spices. Next to it, were small red berries covered with caramel. Zuko stared at the plate, trying hard not to drool. It was a Fire Nation dish, a traditional one at that. At every festival they would eat this meal. The fish was a little _Nao_ fish, and a very rare catch. The berries were little Lotus berries, and they only grew near the rim of an active volcano. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He was _really_ hungry and that dish looked _so good…_ But it cost ten gold coins. Zuko winced at the price. If he were back home, he wouldn't have cared about the price. But now… But he _really, really, really _wanted that dish.

Zuko frowned. His uncle had mentioned that he would get something called 'cravings' during his pregnancy. And he was pretty sure that he was having these so called 'cravings' for that dish. He groaned. Why couldn't it have been noodles? They were a hell of a lot cheaper! Just two copper coins!

Turning sadly away, Zuko caught sight of his uncle making his way towards him.

"Nephew! Find anything to eat?" Iroh greeted happily. Zuko just frowned as he glanced back at the dish again and clenched his teeth. "No." He answered quietly. "Let's go uncle."

Iroh raised an eyebrow as he looked at his nephew and then followed the quick glance to the dish. Realization flickered in his eyes for a second. "Actually Zuko," Iroh spoke up, smiling again. "I thought I saw a tea stand over there somewhere…" He hinted behind him.

Zuko groaned. "Not again… Fine. Go get your tea. But I'm going ahead."

"All right." Iroh said as he watched his nephew disappear in the crowd.

* * *

Zuko wandered around the village market, heading nowhere in particular. However, his feet seemed to have led him to the docks. Glancing around, he realized that most of the ships were stores as well, with different signs hanging above the entrances, all inviting customers in.

Sighing, he was about to turn and walk back to the heart of the market, when a sign caught his eye. _Exotic animals._

Curiosity overtook him, and he walked slowly towards the dark mahogany ship.

Once he stepped inside, however, Zuko realized that he had made a mistake. This ship did not have exotic animals. It had exotic animal _parts._ The entire shop was filled with skins, mounted heads, stuffed animals…

Scrunching his nose, Zuko quickly turned to go. He'd rather not be here. Azula liked this sort of stuff. He did not.

Suddenly, however, Yun leapt from his pocket. Zuko whirled around and quickly ran after the little fox, which had scampered away. "Yun!" He called quietly, but the fox paid no heed to him.

When Zuko finally found the little fox, he saw why he had run away. The little fox stood on a table, its forepaws on the wall as it gazed upward at the two things before it. Zuko slowly came up behind the little fox and he too stared.

A beautiful fox skin was stretched out on the wall, pale white with faded spots of blood. Next to it was a beautiful white fox head, its jade eyes wide and teeth barred.

Zuko felt his temper rise as he raised a quivering hand to touch to head.

Yun's mother and father.

"Can I 'elp ya, 'suh?"

Zuko slowly turned around to look at the man behind him. The man wore a bandanna and simple torn clothing, with a dagger and sword tied around his waist. A pirate.

"Yes. You can help." Zuko spat. "Where did you get those?" He hinted angrily at the head and skin.

The pirate grinned, not realizing the danger. "Oh 'ose things. 'dey came from not so far. 'dem foxes were mighty mean things… But jus' a simple—" The pirate trailed off as he noticed smoke rising steadily from Zuko's nostrils.

The pirate took a hesitant step back. "You'se okay, 'suh?"

Zuko snarled at him. "No." He hissed as he clenched his fists, his temper rising along with the room temperature.

The pirate jumped backwards, fear etched on his face. "You'se a damned _Firebender_!"

"Of course." Zuko replied curtly as flames burst around his fists. The pirate quickly drew his sword, but Zuko simply grabbed the metal and melted it in his hands. Then, with a sharp kick, he had the pirate down.

"How dare you…" Zuko hissed, his rage now clouding his mind. "You piece of _scum_… How would _you _feel if I suddenly killed _your_ family or _your children?"_

The pirate quivered on the ground, but in possibly a moment of stupidity, said "I donst got no kids—" But he immediately seemed to regret it when Zuko let out a cry of fury and hurled a fireball at him. The fireball missed the pirate's head by mere inches.

"Hey Shoku! What's goin' on up 'der?" Another pirate, twice the size of the one cowering on the ground, stuck his head up from a trapdoor leading below. "Shit!" He cried, however, when he barely avoided a fireball courtesy of Zuko.

"You should ALL be ashamed!" Zuko shrieked at them, now throwing fireballs at everything in sight. "Those foxes had _kits!_"

A stuffed falcon burst into flames. A jar of dragon talons shattered on the floor. A box of beetle eyes turned to ash.

But Zuko saw none of this. In his mind, he only saw the bloody bodies. Snarling he hurled another fireball at the first pirate, who was crawling towards the trap door. He could hear yells below, but he didn't care. Let everything burn.

Yun, who had been watching his 'mother' silently, now squeaked quietly. But Zuko heard it. Slowly turning around, he looked at the little fox then glanced up at the head and skin. Snarling in anger again, Zuko quickly tore both off the wall. Yun squeaked again as he hopped onto his 'mother's' shoulder.

Zuko strode quickly through the fire clutching the head and skin tightly to his chest.

* * *

"Zuko! ZUKO!" Cries echoed through the forest as the others searched for him.

Zuko winced at how loud and panicked they were. He sighed as he clutched the skin and head tighter to his chest. Yun was back in his pocket. "Over here."

"Nephew! There you are! We were—" Iroh paused as he stared at the boy. Stray tear marks could be easily made out on his pale face and he looked tired. "Zuko?" Iroh's gaze wandered to look at the white skin and head. "What are those?"

The other three had by now caught up with Iroh and had gone silent at the sight of the Firebender sitting on a tree stump, staring at the ground.

"Yun's mother and father."

Katara gasped as Aang's eyes widened. "_What?_"

Zuko snarled at the ground as he stood. "Stupid pirates killed them."

"So you were the 'crazy Firebender who burnt down a whole ship'?" Aang questioned. "The whole town's talking about it."

Zuko snorted. "Yes." He paused. "I'm going for a walk."

Iroh silently watched his nephew's retreating form. It was rare when the boy showed emotion, but when he did, it was intense. Although…the ship burning was a first. Almost fearfully Iroh wondered if it had something to do with mood swings…

* * *

It was dark now, with stars shining brightly amidst the many branches of trees. Yun was now fast asleep in his pocket, but he was far from sleep. No. He had more important things to do.

He had spent the past four hours searching for the perfect spot. Now, he found it under a red oak.

Carefully kneeling, Zuko lay the head and skin down before pausing a bit as he glanced up at the night sky for a moment. Then, he began to scoop the earth near the base of the tree away with his hands. But a soft rustling in the bushes behind him made him stop and look up.

Sokka stepped out of the bushes, stumbling a bit, but said nothing. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sokka slowly walked up beside him and knelt down. Wordlessly, he began to scoop the earth away.

Zuko watched him for a few seconds, a bit surprised at the kind action, before smiling a bit and helping as well. It didn't take them long to make a hole big enough for the head and skin.

As Zuko gently sprinkled the dirt back over the hole, which now contained the head and fur, he sighed a little. He should have burnt them, it was only tradition. But he was most likely in enough trouble with the villagers. The smoke would only draw them here.

Silently he glanced at the Water Tribesman next to him. They had not spoken a word to each other at all, but there was no need for words. He knew the other understood and accepted it.

He hesitated for only a second, before quickly leaning over and pecking the other on the cheek. Then he stood and quickly slinked away into the shadows, his cheeks blazing.

Sokka blinked at the sudden action, staring after the Firebender in surprise. Did that really happen? He raised a hand to his cheek and grinned. Yes it had.

Grinning, he glanced up at the crescent moon peeking out from amongst the branches. It was a start.

* * *

_End chappie._

_My parents are weird. One day they are not letting me watch Avatar, the next they want to watch the new DVD with me. Talk about mood swings._

_R&R please._


	7. Early Spring Rain

_Disclaimer: Do you think I'm a millionaire? No? Well then, why would you think I own Avatar?_

_Warning: Er…nothing horrible in this._

* * *

Zuko stared up the darkening sky in disdain as he munched on some caramel covered berries. They were sooo good…although he had no idea how his uncle got them for him. He had checked the small money bag, and all the coins were still there…meaning… Zuko quickly shook his head and focused back on the dark clouds. He'd rather not know. 

It was early morning and the sun was not yet up. But for some reason, he could not sleep. His thoughts kept on wandering back to the kiss. Sure, it had only been a peck, but still. He did not regret it, but he still wondered why he had done it.

Was it a spur of the moment?

Or…

Something else?

Zuko sighed as he petted Appa on the nose as the overgrown bison nuzzled against him. The camp was silent, save for the low grumbling of thunder in the distance. Glancing up at the clouds again, Zuko stood, dusting off his cloak, and went to wake the others. They should try and get some flying done before the storm hit.

* * *

"Wow." Aang said, staring at the sky. "Those are some dark clouds." There was a low growl of thunder to emphasize his meaning. 

The small group halted in their packing for a second, all of them looking up at the sky too. Iroh frowned. "We should probably find shelter…"

Aang shook his head. "We've already wasted too much time. We can handle a little rain."

* * *

"A little rain, eh?" Sokka sulked, but he was not the only one either. Zuko was huddled in the back of the saddle, with a scowl on his face. No one else seemed to be very happy either and it was no surprise either. 

Huge drops of rain were pouring down mercilessly from the sky and there were low growls of thunder echoing loudly all around them, but luckily there were no bolts of lightning.

Aang sighed, giving in. "There's a city nearby. We'll take shelter there."

* * *

"Can we have two rooms please?" Katara asked politely, shivering a bit from the cold. The others stood silently behind her (Iroh and Zuko had their cloaks on and there hoods up) shivering as well. Luckily though, Katara and Aang had waterbended the water from their clothes, so they weren't wet. But it was still very cold. 

The middle-aged lady looked up from the wooden counter. "I'm sorry, but we only have one room free." She stated in a bored tone.

Katara glanced at the others and sighed. "I guess that's fine, then. We'll just have to manage."

The lady shrugged and handed her a small bronze key. "Top floor, the last room on your right." She muttered as she turned back to sharpening her nails.

Katara muttered her thanks as Aang approached the desk. "Excuse me," He began. "But we have two animals—"

"There's a barn out back." The woman interrupted, looking up, then quickly called out, "Sir, no animals are permitted inside!"

Zuko looked down at Yun, who was peeking out from his pocket, before fixing his infamous glare at the lady.

The lady gulped and sinking back into her chair, she hurriedly corrected herself. "But we'll make an exception for you, sir…go ahead."

Zuko shot her a smirk, and followed his uncle past the small round tables filled with guests as they headed towards the wooden stairs at the back of the small inn.

Sokka couldn't help but smirk a little as he watched the Firebender disappear up the steps. Yep. He'll definitely make a good mother… He thought, before silently laughing at the thought.

* * *

"Well, we're stuck here." Aang stated gloomily, as he closed the door from having returned from taking care of Appa and Momo. The lady downstairs had refused to allow the lemur inside, and Aang didn't have Zuko there to threaten her. 

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, as she and the others looked up from unpacking their stuff. They were currently inside their room, which had turned out to be a small, drafty wooden box, with a simple tattered futon shoved against the wall. Nevertheless, they had managed to fit inside, and were currently in the process of unpacking their blankets and sleeping bags.

Aang sighed. "I talked to one of the locals downstairs and he told me that we're caught in the Spring rain."

"Oh. That's okay then." Katara answered cheerfully. "We'll just set off tomorrow."

"No, we won't." Aang answered gloomily, causing Katara to frown. "It'll keep raining like this for two or three months."

Everyone just stared at him. "_What?_"

Aang nodded, looking none-too-happy. "If we're lucky, it'll be only two months. But the man said it'll keep raining like this without letting up. Meaning, we can't fly because Appa won't be able to steer with this rain pouring down our backs… and we won't be able to walk, because the townsman said the roads are starting to flood…"

"Aang…" Katara began. "It'll be okay. We'll wait out that two or three months and then get to Omashu—"

"But I _need_ to learn Earthbending! We've already wasted too much time!"

"And you'll learn it, Aang. I know you will. But as you said, we can't fly or walk to Omashu. We're going to have to wait." Katara said. "Besides, you haven't even mastered waterbending yet! And look, this is the perfect time to master it! We're surrounded by water anyways…"

Aang sighed, ignoring the sarcastic 'yippee' from Zuko. "Okay. We'll wait." But he didn't look too happy about it.

* * *

_End chappie. Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. :yawns: I'm so tired... it's been such a hectic week...and more to come. Great._

_R&R please._


	8. To Live Is To Hide

_Disclaimer: Do you think I'm a millionaire? No? Well then, why would you think I own Avatar?_

_Warning: Okay. Here are where **NEW** warnings come in. First off, there are some pretty explicit sexual innuendo in this, and I don't mean in the good way. If you are of faint heart or something, I suggest caution. There's NOT going to be any fucking or anything like that, but pretty close to it. So… yeah. Erm… I suppose, don't flame me for not reading the warning?_

_And I'm sorry about 'To break a Dragon's Wings'. Really._

* * *

_Suffering while I'm depending on seasons,  
Roots under me are embracing the earth...  
__--Lacuna Coil_

"I can't take it anymore!"

The water Aang had been bending now splashed to the floor.

"Hey!" Sokka cried, as some of the water managed to get on him. "Watch it!"

Zuko sighed at that as he lay on the futon, bored. It had been two long months and it was still pouring outside like there was no tomorrow. And sadly, these arguments were pretty much an everyday thing. Sighing again, he placed a hand on his stomach, which was starting to bulge a little bit.

With another hand, he popped a berry into his mouth before reaching onto the floor beside him where there was a bowl half-full with various types of berries. Iroh managed to bring them along with rice and other various types of easily carried food every morning. Zuko had no idea, and found he'd rather _not _know, how exactly his uncle got them. Yun was lying beside him, curled up into a tight little ball and fast asleep.

"Aang! What's wrong?" Katara asked as she gently bended the water outside the tiny window.

Aang groaned. "We're wasting time, that's what! I should be _Earthbending_, not sitting in a stupid inn!" In his anger, Aang accidentally flicked his wrist and water hurled itself towards the left.

"AANG!" Sokka screamed, sitting up from his makeshift bed and quickly took off his shirt to shake it dry. Zuko's cheeks flushed a bit at that, and he quickly looked away.

Iroh, who had been snoring loudly in the background, now woke up with a jolt. Yawning loudly, he glanced around the small room and sighed when he saw Aang frustrated. "Arguments again?" He asked Zuko in a low voice. Zuko nodded.

Aang, meanwhile, paid no heed to what he was doing. "I'm tired of being here and doing nothing! This city is in the _Earth_ _Kingdom_, but no one I've seen is an _Earthbender_!" Water once again sprang up and drenched Sokka, who had just managed put on his shirt again. Sokka let out a loud groan as he took off his shirt yet again before quickly scooted over to where Zuko was lying, out of the water's line of fire, so to speak. Iroh shot him a weary look, but let Sokka alone. They had been sharing a room for two months and Sokka had made sure to keep the flirting to a minimum. A fact that Zuko, himself, was secretly glad of. It was just too confusing to be around him… Not to mention he couldn't deal with a cynically over-protective uncle that would trigger.

So Iroh turned his attention back to the young Avatar. "We have spent a long time here, yes, but we have had time to _rest._—"

"_Resting_ won't teach me _Earthbending_!" Aang yelled, water splashing where Sokka had once sat.

"No, it will not." Iroh admitted patiently. "But it does teach you patience, which is key to Firebending. Think of this as early training."

"_Training_!" Aang screeched. "But I can't even Firebend! And where am I going to find a teacher for that?"

Zuko exchanged glances with Iroh, before he cleared his throat loudly. Katara and Sokka glanced at each other worriedly.

Aang, however, ignored them completely as he kept ranting, too wrapped up in his own problems. "Great. Now I need a Firebending teacher. As if I didn't have enough problems already!"

Zuko once again cleared his throat, feeling his temper rising.

"And _where_ am I going to find a Firebender! And—OW!" Aang yelled as a small ball of fire barely missed his ear. Massaging his ear, Aang glared at Zuko. "What was that for!"

But Zuko had already snapped. "And what are we!" Zuko raged, twirling a small ball of fire around on his palm. "Pieces of metal?"

Aang's eyes widened in realization. "Oh—"

"You think _you_'ve got problems! I don't see _you_ wanting to puke every morning…" Zuko sulked.

Aang sighed as he finally calmed down. "Sorry…I'm just stressed. I mean, with Azula on our tail…--"

Zuko sat up. "What?"

Everyone cringed. This wasn't going well.

Aang's eyes widened. "Er…nothing!" He quickly exclaimed, but it was too late.

Zuko stood up slowly, ignoring Yun who squeaked in surprise. "What did you say?"

"_Nothing._" Aang answered, but Zuko wouldn't be deterred.

"Azula is tracking us? She knows we've joined you three?" Zuko glanced around the room to see any sign that he was wrong, but all he saw were grim faces. "She does, doesn't she." It wasn't a question.

Iroh sighed and nodded, not looking at his nephew.

Zuko felt his temper flare at the nod and the fact that no one was willing to look at him. "And you all knew!" He screamed, the temperature of the room rising with his temper. "Why didn't any one tell me?"

"We didn't want to stress you…--" Iroh tried to sooth his nephew.

"_Worry me!_ She's my _sister!_ I'm more worried about _not_ knowing where she is or what she's up to!"

"We didn't want to put you under more stress…--" Aang tried to explain.

"_More stress! _I'm NOT STRESSED!" Zuko screamed, flames bursting from his fists.

"Uh…yes you are—" Sokka immediately fell silent at the glare he was receiving.

"I can't _believe_ this!" How long have you all known!" Zuko yelled, but when he saw he wasn't going to get an answer, he asked again, this time in a vehement tone. "_How long…_"

"Two, almost three, months." Aang revealed guiltily.

Zuko let out a scream of fury at that, while throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "That's it. I can't TAKE ANYMORE! I'm off and YOU'D ALL BETTER NOT FOLLOW ME!" Zuko growled as he jerked open the door so hard that it seemed like a miracle that it didn't fly off its hinges. "AND DO _SOMETHING_ WITH THAT STUPID DRIPPING!" He yelled back as he disappeared down the hallway.

Katara sighed as she picked up Yun to prevent him from following Zuko, and then shut the door. "He's bored out of his mind, isn't he?"

"We all are. There's nothing to do here but drink and gamble." Sokka complained as he slipped on his shirt again.

Aang glanced up at the corner ceiling, where there was a huge hole patched up quickly with some boards. Rain was leaking through the spaces in between the boards, and dripping down into a bucket, which they had placed there. "Should we do something about that?"

Iroh shook his head and smiled. "It'll give something for Zuko entertain himself with." Then, after an afterthought, "But of course, if he tries to burn the roof down, we'll fix it."

Aang nodded, then smiled. "He took it better than I thought he would." He blinked at the glares he was receiving. "Whaat? I mean, he didn't set anything on fire…"

"True." Katara admitted, as she bended some of the water from the bucket outside. "But he has currently run off in a rage, and more likely will hold a grudge against us for a really long time."

Aang winced. "Oh yeah."

There was a soft silence, then, "Do you think he'll be okay?" Sokka spoke up, looking wearily at Iroh. Iroh, however, just nodded.

"He'll be fine."

"But what if he gets lost?"

"He won't get lost." Iroh answered confidently.

* * *

Zuko was lost. 

Or more specifically, the inn they were staying at was lost. But that was still not helping him with the fact he was wandering the streets cold and soaked to the bone.

Sighing, Zuko looked around the empty streets and saw no indication of where he was. He had, in his desperation, knocked on a few doors, but no one opened them.

Zuko glanced up at the storm-gray sky. It was dark enough to be evening, even though that was still a few hours off. Rain was pouring like there was no tomorrow and Zuko was sorely tempted to use firebending, but he dared not risk it.

He sighed as he stopped under a small terrace to stay out of the rain. Glancing around, Zuko took off his hood and slowly slid the tie that held his hair together, out. Looking at his reflection in a puddle, he sighed inaudibly, and pouted. He was getting fat.

_Sure_, it was a barely noticeable little bulge, but it was enough for him to have to loosen his pants just a wee bit. Zuko was suddenly thankful for the cloak now. It was nice and warm, even when wet. Also, it hid his form well, and actually made him look much thinner then he actually was. He had no doubt that it would keep on hiding him well. Plus Sokka thought him cute…

Glancing quickly back at his reflection to try and distract himself, Zuko flushed at the thought. Since when did he care about what people thought? But…it felt kinda…nice…that Sokka was trying to flirt with him, although he almost always ended up insulting him instead.

Shaking his head a bit, Zuko shoved the thoughts away, and instead concentrated on pulling his hair back into a pony-tail again. His hair had grown back completely, but was all tangled and messy. Even with the pony-tail and all, it was still all over the place. They didn't have a hairbrush, anymore because Katara had had to sell it for some copper coins.

Footsteps caught his attention right then, and Zuko looked to his right and started a bit in surprise. The stranger was a large man, both in build and in size and would easily tower over him. The man wore a dark brown cloak; similar to the one he was wearing. Zuko watched him pass wearily, not really liking the way the stranger blatantly stared at him as he passed. When the stranger turned a corner, Zuko let out a sigh in relief and quickly put on his hood. Then he stepped out into the rain, heading the opposite way the man had come from.

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as Zuko realized that he was nowhere near his destination. The streets were still muddy, but now they were filthy too. Wrinkling his nose, Zuko realized he had reached the slum part of the city. Glancing around, he quickly moved on.

* * *

Zuko stared wearily at the bar across the street from him. Roaring laughter echoed from it and light poured out from the place. But as warm and dry as it looked, it didn't look welcoming at all. The entire neighborhood was dead around it…but…now that he took a better look around the place, he realized that there _was_ no neighborhood. The whole place consisted of restaurants, bars, gambling halls, foreign inns, and other places people could enjoy themselves. Zuko frowned and turned to go when… 

"Not lost, are we sweetie?"

Zuko started, surprised and caught off guard. The same man he had seen pass him by was now standing a couple of feet in front of him. Zuko didn't know what scared him more, that he never heard the man approach him (or for the fact, stalk him), or that that man had just called him 'sweetie'.

The man, meanwhile, was grinning at him in a strange manner. "Where you headin', hon?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Should he say something? As creepy as the guy was, there was no one else around to give him directions…and he sure hell wasn't going to go into one of those bars. "To the inn near the east city entrance." He admitted finally.

The man laughed. "That's no where around _here_, hon." Then the man took a step towards him, now just a few inches away. Zuko, however, held his ground, refusing to back away and show weakness.

"Ya look cold, hon. Wanna go in?" The man hinted towards the bar across the street but Zuko immediately sensed danger.

"No thanks." He replied stiffly and turned to go. The man laughed at that. "Oh, but I insist." He replied, and Zuko suddenly found his wrist being grabbed tightly by a massive hand.

Zuko was caught off guard. Jeez, the guy was fast! But before he could do anything, the man jerked him closer.

"I want you to meet a few friends of mine…" He hissed into Zuko's ear, making a cold chill run down his spine.

Then, before Zuko even had a chance to protest or do something, the man whirled him around and began dragging him to the bar.

Zuko immediately started to struggle, trying to twist out of the massive man's hold, but the hand just tightened around his thin wrist. Once again, Zuko was tempted to use firebending, but before he had a chance to decide, they reached the bar and the man shoved him roughly through the open door.

Zuko stumbled inside, almost tripping through the door. But before he had a chance to catch himself, the man jerked him up by the wrist and dragged him further in.

"Hey Ching! Whatchya got there?"

The man that held Zuko by the wrist grinned as he nodded to a man sitting at a table. Many more men, all huge in build and size, surrounded him. Some, like the man sitting and the one holding Zuko, wore coarse brown clothes, while others wore dark blue clothes. Zuko felt his breath hitch as he glanced around the bar. The whole place was filled with similar men, all huge and muscular. Soldiers. Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Zuko was quickly brought back from his thoughts however, by the man, Ching, suddenly jerking him forward a bit and resting his free hand onto his shoulder, but not before pulling Zuko's hood off. "Found him wanderin' around outside."

The man who was sitting at the table now stood up, a large grin plastered on his face. "Now that ain't right." He tisked as he strode haughtily over. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all alone…Right men?" His grin widened as a roar of agreement rose up from the others all around the bar as they now started to pay attention to their 'guest'. Then, the man glanced at Ching. "Brought him here to _warm up_, didn't you?"

Ching grinned coyly. "'Course I did, Shen. Can't leave a pretty thing like this in the streets now can I?"

A roar of laughter rose from the men as Zuko's cheeks reddened a bit. He wasn't quite sure _what_ the men wanted with him, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Shen, meanwhile, chuckled. "Aw, he's blushin'… Ya managed to bring in a real cute one, Ching." His eyes lingered on Zuko's scar for a bit. "Too bad that pretty face has such an ugly scar…But…I ain't never seen such eyes." Shen nodded in admiration. "They make up for that scar _big_ time." Then, he took a step back and looked Zuko over. "Wonder what else makes up for it?" He muttered, earning whoops and laughter from the men as Zuko went beet red.

Zuko's jaw dropped in disbelief. Oh no… These men weren't thinking of using him as a common whore now were they? They'd better not if they value their lives… His hands tightened into fists.

Shen saw this and laughed. "What's wrong, hon? Don't like flirtin'? You wanna get right down to the action?"

Zuko's jaw dropped again as the laughter renewed. Oh no. He _so_ was not going to take this. In a split second, he jerked his wrist out of a caught-off guard Ching and swung a fist right at Shen's nose. There was a nasty crack, and then--

"FUCK!" Shen yelled as he reeled backwards, clutching a broken nose. "You goddamn whore--!"

"I am _not_ a whore!" Zuko yelled at the stunned men, struggling to keep his temper in check.

There was a silence, then—

Zuko let out a cry in pain as Shen stomped the ground and a small wave of dirt shoved him backwards so that he flew into a table. Groaning, he quickly pushed himself up.

Shen wiped some blood away from his nose and shot him a smirk. "Well, well, gentlemen. Looks like we've got a little fighter on our hands." There were scrapes of chairs as the men started to stand up and close in on Zuko. "But that's all right. We like ours a little _feisty_, don't we?"

Wide grins rose to the men's faces as they let out a roar in agreement. Shen's smirk widened as he looked back at Zuko. "Still wanna fight, _hon?_ It ain't gonna change the outcome…"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. Oh yes it will…He thought to himself. But he had to be careful not to firebend… He really didn't want to reveal who he _really _was-- His thoughts were interrupted by one of the men next to Shen hurling some water at him.

Zuko quickly dodged the water whip, before throwing a sharp kick at a guy nearest to him. The guy let out a groan as he fell back. Another guy jumped at him, forcing Zuko to dodge to the left, before having to jump backwards to avoid a water whip. It soon became a blur to Zuko as he began dodging various types of Earth and Water bending and other various attacks. He was careful not to firebend, although he dearly wanted to. But now was not the time—

Zuko let out a yelp as a water whip caught him at the side of his face and knocked him backwards. Another water whip curled quickly around his waist and spun him around, throwing him off balance and causing him to crash backwards into a table, toppling it over. But before he could get to his feet, he was surrounded.

Shen's smirk was still plastered on his face as he shoved his way through the crowd, followed closely by Ching. He stopped right in front of Zuko as Ching cruelly jerked him to his feet. "I told you it wouldn't change the outcome, sweetie." He hissed as he grabbed Zuko's forearm and jerked him close. "Let's see how well you _kiss_…" With that, he bent down and crushed his lips against Zuko's, earning whoops and laughter from the others.

Before he could think twice, Zuko gasped in surprise, involuntarily allowing Shen to slip his tongue inside. Zuko's eyes widened and he tried to clamp his teeth down but right then Shen started to twist his arm painfully. The pain caused Zuko to gasp involuntarily, and allowed Shen to explore a bit longer before pulling back for air. "Damn you kiss good." Shen commented, grinning widely. "And damn you taste good too."

Zuko snarled and tried to slap Shen with his free hand, but this time, Ching caught his hand from behind. "Now, now, hon. We don't want none of _that_, now do we?" He chided as he ran a hand across Zuko's ass. "And damn, you've got such a nice, tight ass."

Zuko went red as others started to run their hands across his ass too, feeling him up. "Stop it!" He hissed as he struggled against them, managing to kick one in the shins.

Shen just kept on smirking. "Why should we? We've been in the army for eighteen _long_ years, fightin' them damned Firebenders. We haven't had any fun in _years_, and when we were _so_ looking forward to stopping here for some fun. But these folks just barred themselves into their little homes and we ain't seen no fresh meat for _days._ Then _you_ came along." With that little explanation, Shen slipped a hand into Zuko's cloak and began to feel him up. "Now enough chit-chat. Let's get you out of those _wet_ clothes and _dry_ you off, now shall we?"

The men whooped as Zuko struggled against their touches. "Stop it!" He growled as he managed to kick Ching in the balls. With a hiss in pain, Ching immediately let him go, allowing Zuko to twist himself free. But the freedom only lasted two seconds as Shen hit him hard across the face, causing Zuko to stagger a bit to the left. Then, before Zuko could even think of how to react, Shen whirled him around and shoved him onto a table. Zuko quickly pushed himself off of it, but not before he felt Shen wrap his arms around his waist and felt something hard and big settle itself under his ass. Zuko's eyes widened as he froze. No.

Only ONE person has EVER managed to shove himself up his ass, and it sure as hell _wasn't_ THIS guy. And Spirits above him, it sure hell _wasn't_ going to BE this guy either. Not while he can still help it.

He felt Shen's hands start to slip off the cloak and felt his temper rise. He wasn't going to let this egotistical _rapist_ have his way with him. He didn't care if they packed him up and sent him to Ba Sing Sei, he was going to use his firebending. He allowed his fists finally to heat up as he readied himself for the offensive, when something small and white sprang passed the horny onlookers and landed on the table, squeaking and barring its teeth at Shen.

Shen's hands stopped in the middle of slipping off Zuko's cloak as they all stared at the livid little two-tailed fox in front of them. "What the--?"

Zuko stared in blatant surprise at Yun. How…?

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Nearly everyone jumped at the booming voice to their left. Zuko snapped his head to the side and saw his Uncle and Sokka shoving their way through the crowd, not hesitating to hurt anyone who got in their way.

Zuko jolted back from his surprise and quickly whirled around, shoving Shen off of him and kicking him right in the balls, causing Shen to double over in pain. But before Zuko could move, Ching jerked him back by the hair.

Sokka snarled at that and quickly rammed Ching in the ribs, causing Ching to let go both in surprise and in pain. The other men started to move towards them, ready for a fight, but quickly backed off when Iroh flipped one of them over, causing the man to land on his back with a nasty crack. Iroh snarled at them as he moved closer to his nephew.

"Get outside, _now_, Zuko."

Zuko slid into a fighting stance. "I can fight, Uncle—"

"_Outside. NOW._" Iroh ordered harshly in a low voice.

Zuko quickly backed off; sensing the silent warning his uncle was giving him. This was one of the rare occasions when Iroh completely lost his cool and when that happened…it was best to not argue.

"You, Boy, follow him out." Iroh growled to Sokka, who didn't even wait for Iroh to threaten him the second time. He quickly grabbed Zuko by the wrist, and dragged him outside, shoving anyone who tried to stop them aside.

* * *

The rain was still pouring none-stop outside, but Zuko didn't care as he broke away from Sokka and ran across the street. "I have _never_ been glad to be outside." He commented as he let out a relieved sigh and twirled around, staring up at the storm clouds. 

Sokka smiled softly as he walked slowly over to Zuko, watching the other keep twirling around in the rain, letting it soak him all over again. There was a small squeak and Sokka glanced down just in time to see Yun dash by him and jump up.

Zuko whirled around and gently caught the little fox and hugged him to his chest. "You really _are_ lucky, aren't you?" He told the little fox as he hugged him a little tighter and lifted him up to look at him. Yun just happily squeaked and licked Zuko's hands with its tiny pink tongue.

Sokka chuckled a little at that. It was rare to see Zuko like this, but it was nice seeing a change in his usual gloomy and snappish attitude. Sokka grinned as he watched Zuko twirl around again, moving his body gracefully despite the slippery road, and clutching the little fox gently, yet firmly to his chest. Suddenly, Sokka longed to wrap his hands around those hips and draw Zuko close, placing hungry kisses on his red lips…

Sokka shook his head to clear it, before he got horny. Zuko didn't need to have to deal with _him_ being horny right after he nearly got raped…

Raped.

That word brought him back to reality and he looked up, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Zuko stopped twirling and looked at Sokka. "Yes." He answered simply. "A bit bruised but nothing else."

Sokka stepped close to him, so that he was just a few inches away and gently brushed a stray strand of Zuko's hair away from Zuko's face. "Are you sure?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, I'm sure." He stressed. "I was just thrown around a bit." He paused before turning away and muttering, "Not to mention completely humiliated…"

Sokka frowned and gently grabbed Zuko's wrist, causing Zuko to look back at him. "What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. I made sure of that." Zuko answered earnestly. "How did you find me?"

Sokka had to laugh at that as he remembered. "You should thank that little fox of yours for that. It started panicking about an hour ago. And we finally got tired of waiting around for you, so we let him out and it immediately shot off, trying to find you. Me and Iroh followed and well…yeah. We got here just in time, I think." He finished lamely.

Zuko smirked a little. "Yeah. I suppose you did. I just hope uncle doesn't completely massacre them in there. It'll be a pain having to wash all that blood out from his clothes." Zuko winced a bit.

Sokka chuckled, even though he knew he'd most likely have suffered the same fate if Zuko hadn't let that incident go. "He's very protective of you, isn't he?"

Zuko sniffed. "You don't even know the half of it."

There was a small silence after that, disturbed only by Yun letting out a tiny yawn and climbing into Zuko's pocket.

"Why didn't you use firebending?" Sokka finally blurred out, not able to take it any longer.

Zuko looked back from the bar, where dulled sounds of complete chaos could be heard. "There were about thirty Earth and Water benders in there, all of them twice my size and at least three times my build. They've been fighting Firebenders for a longer time than I have even lived. Not good odds at all, I think." Zuko paused a bit. "Plus, if they found out who I was…" He let the sentence hang; knowing Sokka could fill in the blanks. "And…I didn't want to endanger the baby anymore than necessary." He finally admitted in a shushed voice, flushing a bit. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Sokka frowned, understanding. Then let out a sigh as he smirked a bit. "You just _love_ putting yourself in danger, don't you?"

Zuko snorted and crossed his arms. "Not my fault danger likes me better."

Sokka laughed at that and wrapped his arms around Zuko, pulling him close. Zuko stiffened in surprise at the embrace, but then relaxed and hesitantly buried his face into Sokka's shoulder. He didn't like hugs…they'd always felt so…foreign to him. But this one felt…_good._ Like when his uncle hugs him…though not quite. This one was a bit different but he…_liked_ it. It felt…nice.

Sokka smiled as he felt Zuko bury his face into his shoulder. Slowly and carefully, he let his hands trickled down so that he was holding Zuko by the waist. He could feel the small swell of the other's stomach and couldn't hold back a secret smile. Soon Zuko'll be holding and twirling a baby around. _Their_ baby. And he wasn't going to let _anyone_ touch Zuko, no, not while _he_ was around. Zuko was _his_ and _his_ only.

Tightening his hold a bit, Sokka quickly shoved that last thought away. It was freaking him out a bit to be so…_possessive_ of someone. He'd never felt that way…not even around Yue. Yes, he'd liked her and he hated the way Hahn had tried to take advantage of her, but he'd never felt _possessive_ of her. No. This was a first.

Suddenly, though, he felt Zuko shift a bit and start, before quickly pushing him away and rushing off. Sokka blinked and whirled around, to see Iroh emerging from the bar, looking tired, but satisfied. Sokka sighed as he watched Zuko run over to greet his uncle.

Zuko has a nice figure… He realized suddenly, as he saw the drenched clothes sticking unto the Firebender's body, showing the shapes and curves off nicely. Quickly shaking his head to clear it, Sokka began walking over to the two.

* * *

"Uncle!" 

Iroh glanced up to see Zuko hurrying over to him.

"You didn't kill them, did you?"

Iroh ignored the question, focusing more on what was important. "Are you all right, nephew?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Uncle!" Zuko snapped. "You didn't kill anyone did you—"

"Zuko, are you _sure_ you are all right?"

"Uncle! I'm _fine_! Just a few bruises here and there, but nothing else, I _swear._ Spirits! You're just like Sokka…" He murmured, earning a scoff from Iroh. Zuko rolled his eyes at the old man. "Now are they still breathing in there?"

"Yes, they are." Iroh finally answered. "Although I highly doubt that some of them will be able to have some of that _fun_ anymore." He smiled a little as he wiped his bloody hands onto his wet cloak.

Zuko just blinked at that last part, not really getting what his uncle meant. Sokka, on the other hand, let out a snort in laughter. There were times he really liked that old man.

Iroh glanced around. "We should leave as soon as possible. I doubt it is safe to stay here anymore."

Zuko sighed but nodded. "Great. More wet clothes…"

Sokka just laughed.

* * *

_There. A nice, long update. Whew. And I'm sorry about my other story. Really. Hope this makes up for it…a bit…_

_R&R please._


	9. Five Months Althogether is a Long Time

_Sorry for not updating for a long time…I was busy with stupid AP tests. Ah well. They're over now! WHEE! (throws a party)_

_Disclaimer: Me no own. Get that through your thick skulls._

_Warnings: **Bad** **wordsies**, some **fluff** and **pervert**-**ness** on behalf of **Sokka**… and oh so lovely **mood** **swings**._

_Like a build-up of clouds,  
The battle is joined in waves  
When it's over, we creep along the dark street…_

_--Forces (translated)  
--Berserk_

* * *

A month had passed since they left that Earth Kingdom city, and it was still pouring. The skies were a dark grey and the wind blew hard, slamming the raindrops against their faces as they tried to walk. It was difficult to walk on those slippery, muddy and flooded roads, but it was even more impossible to fly. So the small group trudged along under the meager protection of the trees, slipping and sliding in the ankle-deep mud and water.

Zuko sighed as he huddled on top of Appa, with both Momo and Yun curled in his lap. He had slipped and almost fallen so many times that the others had almost _forced_ him on Appa. Zuko didn't really mind, even though it _was_ a blow to his honor. He was about four or five months into pregnancy, and the dangers of miscarriage were becoming more and more real. He honestly didn't know _what_ he'd do if he miscarried…

Sighing again, Zuko brushed some wet strands of hair from his face and tried to tuck it back into the bun. His hair was so tangled and bushy now that he opted to place it in a bun. Katara offered to braid it for him, but he refused. Braids were too…girly. He then pulled up his hood again, in a vain attempt to shield his face from the wind and rain. Looking down, he smiled a bit at the pairs of eyes looking back up at him. Both animals had curled around each other, then had buried themselves beneath his cloak to try to keep warm. It was almost the end of spring and yet it was so cold…

Looking back over the saddle, Zuko watched the others trudge on with difficulty. It was easier for Appa if they walked, but it still was difficult for the bison. Zuko had tried to get them to head for a nearby city, but both Iroh and Sokka would not even hear of the idea. So they were stuck trudging along, heading for Omashu at a slow, slow pace. They would be lucky if they managed to get to Omashu by the end of summer…Zuko thought bitterly. Growling, he called down to the group.

"Can we _please_ find some shelter now?"

The others groaned. That was about the twentieth time the Firebender had asked.

"NO!" Aang replied edgily. "We're _weeks _away from Omashu! We _need_ to keep moving!"

"WELL," Zuko replied, edgily as well, "Can't we just wait until it stops raining and then _fly_ to Omashu?"

"And do you _see_ it stopping anytime soon?" Aang snapped back.

"You said it would stop in two to three months! It's the third month! It'll stop any day now!"

"Do you _see _any sign that it WILL?"

"Do you see any sign that it WON'T?"

"IT'S POURING RAIN!"

"WHICH IS WHY WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!"

"WE DON'T NEED SHELTER!"

"DO YOU HONESTLY WANT TO _DROWN?"_

"WELL IF _DROWING_ GOT ME TO _OMASHU_ ANY _FASTER_—"

"ENOUGH!"

Both quieted at that, and looked at Iroh. The retired General sighed and massaged his temples. "Both of you, that is enough. Young Avatar, please calm yourself. Zuko, please be a little patient—"

"_Patient_! I've been PATIENT for the past _month!_—"

Iroh shot him a weary look. "Zuko, please try to understand—"

"_Understand_! UNDERSTAND! This little pipsqueak here is the one that needs to _UNDERSTAND_!"

Aang snapped his head up at that. "_What_ did you call me!"

"You heard me!"

"Spoiled teenager!"

"Pathetic weakling!"

"Bigmouthed loser!"

"Tiresome—"

"QUIET!" Iroh roared, causing everyone to wince. "NOW, would you both _please_ start acting maturely?"

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but Katara quickly cut him off. "Aang, we're all tired and grumpy. I think we _should_ find some shelter…at least for a little while. Okay?"

Aang huffed but nodded, then stuck out his tongue at Zuko, who simply made an obscene gesture back, causing Iroh to berate him harshly and the two water siblings to groan.

* * *

They managed to set up camp beneath a bigger tree without anyone trying to wring someone else's neck.

It was a simple camp, with everyone settling their sleeping bags on Appa instead, but it was comfortable. Zuko climbed off of Appa almost immediately (despite the protests), eager to stretch his legs for once. Yun and Momo, however, opted to stay on Appa.

"Finally we've stopped." Zuko murmured, causing Sokka to roll his eyes as he spread out his sleeping bag on Appa.

"You know you can _walk."_

Zuko snorted as he crossed his arms. "And yet you were the one insisting I ride."

"Then don't complain!"

"I'll complain if I want to!" Zuko snapped back moodily. "I'm entitled to opinions too!"

Sokka growled and whirled around to face the Firebender. "What is _wrong_ with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko snarled. "I'll TELL you what's wrong! I'm cold, wet, hungry, miserable, and FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT!"

Aang shot him a cold look. "Well no one asked you to come with us! You could have stayed at that old lady's house, but no…you just HAD to come with us didn't you?"

Zuko looked at them. "You all are _horrible_." He snarled, promptly before bursting into tears.

Katara immediately shot a hard glare at Aang, who looked suddenly ashamed of himself. Iroh, meanwhile, strode over to Zuko and tried (in vain) to calm him down. Sokka, too, would've tried, but a warning glare from Iroh kept him back.

"There, there," Iroh said quietly, patting his nephew on the back, "it's all right…"

"No, it's not all right!" Zuko moaned in between sobs. "I _hate _you! Leave me alone!" With that, he managed to disappear into the thicket.

"Will he be okay?" Katara asked worriedly. Iroh sighed as he stared after Zuko. Slowly, he nodded, but seemed uncertain. Sokka, meanwhile, frowned.

"Maybe I should go after him…" Then he disappeared after Zuko before Iroh could even think of protesting.

* * *

Zuko sat huddled under a big oak tree, furiously wiping the tears away from his face. He couldn't _believe_ he just burst out crying like that. What had gone over him? Crying was a weakness he could not afford to show before enemies, lest in front of friends. And yet he'd gone and started bawling like that… Disgraceful. He could almost see his father snarling it in disappointment. _Disgraceful._

And yet he couldn't stop it. It was as if something for no apparent reason, wanted him to cry. And he could barely stop even now. He'd been sitting here for what? Two hours? And he was still sniffling. Pathetic.

Sighing, he stood up, furiously trying to wipe his face clean of any stray tear marks. He had to go back now. Uncle and Sokka were probably beside themselves with worry…

He wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging himself a bit to keep warm as he carefully walked in the puddles and mud. The leaves above him kept the rain from pouring down on him full force, but they couldn't stop the wind. And being a firebender, he could only warm himself for so long. Sighing again, he glanced around the thicket, before heading where he thought was camp.

* * *

Zuko had to fight to keep himself from bursting into tears again. Now not only was he cold, wet, hungry, miserable, and five months pregnant, he was also lost. Joy. What was with him and his lousy sense of directions?

Growling in anger while biting his lip to keep from crying, he struggled to remember where he'd come from.

Nothing.

Great. Lovely. Now what? Was he just supposed to sit here and wait for them to come for him? Zuko growled. He hated playing damsel in distress, but in the current circumstances… Sighing in frustration, he plopped down on a wooden stump.

* * *

Zuko let out a moan as he buried his head into his hands in frustration. He'd only been sitting here for five minutes and he was already fed up with this whole entire thing. Why can't something happen already!

A faint cry suddenly caught his attention.

Zuko blinked. That had been convenient. Shrugging, he stood and quickly hurried towards the cry. Hey, it was better than sitting and playing damsel in distress.

As he neared, though, he slowed down and smiled. That cry for help was pretty familiar…

Finally arriving into a clearing, Zuko shivered as rain suddenly poured down on him. But he ignored it and scanned the area. The forest seemed to come to an end here, with huge boulders replacing trees. It seemed to be the edge of a mountain.

Just then, Zuko heard the cry again, this time louder but strangely muffled. Blinking, he scanned the area again, before noticing a huge hole in the ground. Carefully, he climbed over the slippery rocks to the hole and peeked in, before chuckling. How predictable.

* * *

Sokka had just about shouted himself hoarse when he heard faint chuckling from above. Glancing up, he literally jumped up from his huddled position in joy. "Zuko! There you are!"

Zuko just shook his head, grinning. "There _you_ are. What in the Spirit's are you doing down there!"

Sokka flushed at that. "Well…" He began, scratching his head in embarrassment. "That's kinda a long story…"

"We've got plenty of time." Zuko pointed out. Sokka shot him a glare.

"Get me outta here."

"Tell me first."

Sokka growled. "_Fine…_I went searching for you, found a cave not too far away instead, and fell into this hole. Satisfied?"

Zuko glanced around the hole. It was wide enough for Appa to fall into it with no problem. "How in Spirit's did you not notice a _huge_ hole looming right in front of you!"

Sokka made a face while flushing even redder. "I just didn't all right! Now go find the others!"

Zuko blinked. "Find the others? What's wrong with me!"

Sokka laughed nervously as he saw the glare that was now focused on him. "Nothing! It's just that maybe you shouldn't strain yourself…I mean with you being five months pregnant and all—"

"Are you saying I'm _fragile?"_

Sokka winced at the sharp tone. "No! I'm just saying that maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to be overworking yourself—"

"So you're saying that I'm too weak and fragile to pull your heavy self up." Zuko summarized, feeling his temper flair. Who the hell did Sokka think he was! Zuko could beat him up with his hands tied behind his back in _anything!_ Well…almost anything. But that didn't matter right now, he decided as he clenched his fists.

"Exactly." Sokka answered without thinking. Then, "No! Wait!—"

But Zuko had already shot him a hard look and began to walk away, feeling insulted. "Fine then. Have fun trying to pull _yourself_ up."

Sokka panicked. "Zuko! WAIT! You're not serious are you? You're not just going to _leave_ me here?"

"See ya!" Came the answer, already growing distant.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! YOU'RE NOT WEAK OR FRAIL!" Sokka waited a bit but when he heard no answer, he tried again. "YOU'RE PRETTY STRONG AND FAST AND…" Sokka thought for a second, "HOT AND—"

"Do you mean 'hot' in the literal or figurative way?"

Sokka glanced up to see Zuko poking his head over the edge curiously. He blinked a bit before realizing what he had just said. Damn. That last part had just slipped out… Flushing a bit, he saw no choice but to answer. "Well…literally I suppose…" Then seeing the beginnings of a frown on Zuko's face, he desperately added, "But figuratively too!"

Zuko placed his arms on his hips. "Now are you just saying that so I'll get you out of that hole?"

"_No_!" Sokka defended himself, although Zuko was right in a way. But at the same time, he really _did_ mean it. "C'mon! You've got gorgeous eyes, a hell of a nice body, a cute ass—"

"All right! That's enough!" Zuko cut in, flushing now. "Hold on a sec."

Sokka nodded, grinning silently at his little 'payback'. Then, his jaw dropped open when he saw Zuko slipping off his brown cloak. What the hell? What was he doing! _Stripping?_

But Zuko made no move to remove his original grey robes underneath, a fact that Sokka was strangely disappointed to note. However, what he _did_ notice more though, was that the grey robes were doing a hell of a good job of sticking to Zuko's body. Grinning widely at that revelation, Sokka allowed himself the luxury of memorizing every curve, noting especially the bulge of Zuko's stomach. It still wasn't huge, but it was now noticeable, especially with the thin body-fitting grey robes Zuko wore underneath.

Zuko, meanwhile, had twisted the cloak into a long strand, and now threw one end down into the hole and kneeling down.

Sokka blinked as he saw the cloak hit the wall of the hole. Grunting, he jumped up to try and grab the edge of the cloth, but came no where near it. "I can't reach!"

Zuko tried to hold it a little lower. "What about now?"

Sokka tried, but to no avail. "It's too high up!" He sighed as he took a step back to better see Zuko. "Don't you have anything that can make it longer?"

Zuko paused, thinking hard. Then his eyes fell on his grey robe. Closing his eyes, he cursed whatever Spirit was watching over him, and pulled the cloak back up before quickly starting to undo the knot on his robe. Quickly slipping it off, Zuko tried very hard to ignore the blatant stare he _knew_ he was receiving from Sokka, and tied his robe to the cloak before tossing it down, blushing heavily.

Sokka, meanwhile, was gleefully thanking whatever Spirit was watching over him. Granted, Zuko _was_ wearing a shirt underneath, but the shirt was small, tight, and white. Now he was getting an even clearer view of Zuko's body, and as a bonus, white cloth, when wet, was a little _see-through_.

"Grab the stupid cloth already!" Zuko screamed down at him, rudely jerking Sokka out of his revelations. Sokka quickly grabbed the edge of the cloak and began climbing up.

Zuko, meanwhile, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in pain. Shit, that idiot _was_ heavy! "Hurry it up, will you?" He moaned as he strained open his eyes and shot a weary glare down at Sokka.

Sokka chose not to answer, but grabbed the edge of the hole with one hand, and with the other, grabbed Zuko's wrist, hoisting himself up. Then, he chose to collapse into Zuko's lap and wrap his arms discreetly around his waist.

Zuko stiffened in surprise at the sudden movement, then rolled his eyes as he felt Sokka stroking his back with one hand, while the other hand moving lower to cup his ass. "You pervert." He growled, but made no move to stop him. Sokka just chuckled and rubbed his face against the other's bulging stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sokka spoke up, not yet moving. "We'd better get back. You're Uncle'll kill me if we stay out any longer."

Zuko chuckled a bit at that, knowing it was true. "Fine, but I honestly have no idea where to go." He grudgingly admitted, flushing a bit darker.

Sokka's eyes widened and he jerked back to look Zuko straight in the eye. "What! I thought you knew!"

Zuko shook his head, confused.

"Great." Sokka inwardly cursed. "Just great. I don't know where to go either!"

Zuko's eyes widened as well, before he let out a groan and buried his head in his hands. "Lovely…Can anything else get worse?"

Sokka sighed as he stood. "The cave I found is nearby. C'mon. We'll wait for them to find us there."

Zuko nodded and stood, but not before blowing some smoke from his nostrils, releasing all his pent up frustrations and anger into the pouring rain.

* * *

_Alrighty people._

_And for anyone wondering why Zuko kept switching emotions like that, well, here's the answer in plain simple terms: Mood Swings. Fun._

_R&R please._


	10. Forgotten Fragments of Memories

_Disclaimer: Jeez. If I owned the series, Sokka and Zuzu would have been married by now and busy having kids, not fighting a stupid war._

_Warning: Right. Read previous chappie warning for that will start applying from now on. Save for the fact that the innuendo will turn into actual sex. So if you don't like it. Scram._

_ITALICS MEAN FLASHBACKS!_

_Answering the voices  
__I don't forget about you  
__It's an impossible path, yet I tread it alone_

_Like a defeated bird, we gracefully endure the rain  
__  
--Forces (translated)  
__--Berserk_

_Oh, and note: Zuko doesn't have his Blue Spirit blades or uniform._

* * *

The cave was actually not so far away, but because of the rain, the journey seemed to take forever.

"It's not that much further…" Sokka yelled over the growing gale down to Zuko, who just grunted.

"You just _had_ to pick one up high on the mountain side, didn't you?" Zuko yelled back as he pulled himself up onto a flat slab of rock with some difficulty. Sokka quickly reached to steady him. "You okay?"

Zuko panted as he glanced down below. They were high up on the side of the mountain, high enough so that they could see over the tops of the pines beginning after the rock rubble right below them. "I'm fine…" He finally answered as he closed his eyes for a moment before bursting out, "Why am I so damn tired? It was just a little climb! I should be able to handle _that_ with no problem!"

"Zuko…" Sokka began, "You're _five_ months pregnant—"

"_And_? What's that got to do with anything?" Zuko snapped, struggling to pull his tangled wet hair back into a bun.

Sokka sighed as he scooted closer to Zuko so that their faces were almost touching. "Zuko, listen," He started. "Five months is a long time. And frankly carrying a baby for that long requires a lot of energy…and it will keep requiring much more with each month. You have to be patient—"

"There you go with the 'patience' thing again…" Zuko moaned as he looked away before suddenly sneezing.

Sokka sighed as he worriedly looked at Zuko. "C'mon." He started softly, raising a hand to stroke Zuko's burnt cheek, only to have Zuko gently grasp the hand and push it away. Sokka frowned a bit in disappointment, but quickly focused his attention on other things. "The cave's not far. Just a bit further."

* * *

"Finally!" Zuko gasped as Sokka heaved himself up beside him. "This the cave?" He asked as he looked pointedly behind him at the dark opening.

Sokka nodded. "Yep."

"Good." Zuko stood and carefully made his way to the cave, slipping and sliding a bit on the smooth wet rocks. Sokka followed behind. "Careful…the rocks are slippery."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "No, really? I never noticed." He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, he added jokingly, "But maybe _you_ should be careful. After all, if you could fall into that big of a hole without noticing it there in front of you, who knows what else could happen?" He glanced back and laughed at the face Sokka gave him.

"Shut up." Sokka sulked and was about to say something, when he suddenly slipped and fell forward, crashing into Zuko, causing him to slip as well. Both of them fell forward, hitting the ground hard and half-rolling, half-sliding into the cave. Zuko managed to avoid landing on his stomach by using his hands to break the fall and the rolling. Sokka, however, wasn't so lucky and he ended up moaning in pain on top of the firebender, nursing quite a few bruises.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly and groaned, shifting a little bit only to realize that he couldn't move. Blinking, he immediately saw why. Sokka was lying on top of him, pinning him down successfully with his weight. Just then, Sokka turned his head to look down at him in surprise, but right then, their lips brushed together causing Sokka to automatically jerk his head back a little and Zuko to blush brightly. They were silent for a second, then Sokka's face burst into a grin. "Isn't this familiar?"

Zuko looked away from Sokka's eyes and instead focused on the dry cave floor. "Get off."

Sokka laughed and shifted himself teasingly, making sure to rub against Zuko's inner thighs. "No, I don't think I will."

Zuko, meanwhile, flushed a bit darker and shot a small glare at Sokka. "Sok—"

Sokka took the chance to swoop down and kiss him on the lips, sliding his tongue into the hot mouth.

Zuko stiffened a bit at the suddenness of it all, but slowly he relaxed and began to respond into the kiss. Sokka grinned at this and deepened the kiss, finding the other's tongue and beginning to wrestle with it. Zuko moaned slowly in response.

Sokka, meanwhile, began to slide his hands down, fingering the edge of the cloth then slipping his hands slowly under and moving back upwards. Zuko shivered at the touch as they broke away for air. Sokka took the time to slide the brown cloak off of Zuko and toss it aside. Then, he swooped back down for another kiss, while sliding his hands across the thin grey robe, massaging the body that was underneath.

Zuko groaned as Sokka broke the kiss and slowly began sliding his lips downward to the neck, kissing and biting the flesh once he got there. The other smiled at the response while moving down to where the shoulder and neck joined together and biting down into the flesh, before beginning to massage it with his tongue.

Zuko let out a yelp in surprise at the sudden pain and pleasure from the bite, before moaning softly. Sokka was beginning to rub against his inner thighs and it felt surprisingly good. Glancing at Sokka through lidded-eyes, Zuko found them to be filled with something…an emotion he'd seen many times before…

_Do not let him do what you do not want him to do…_

Zuko turned his head away to the left as he gently placed a hand on Sokka's chest, pushing a little away.

Sokka stopped in surprise at the reaction. "What is it?" He asked, trying to read the emotions on the other's turned face.

"We shouldn't do this." Zuko whispered, more focused on the cave floor.

_There is always a choice…_

"Why not?" Sokka wanted to know, feeling confused.

"We just shouldn't."

_No one can choose for you…_

"That's not a reason." Sokka pointed out as he reached down and began to nibble on the other's ear, only to be roughly shoved away with one hand.

"I said I want to stop."

_No one SHOULD choose for you…_

"But I don't." Sokka snapped as he tried once again to kiss the firebender, but the same hand that had pushed him away both times stopped him once again. Sokka sat up, still straddling Zuko (although still being careful), and cocked his head, feeling a little angry but more confused. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want to do this." Zuko answered, still focusing on the floor.

_You're choice is your own… _

"You seemed pretty willing the last time!" Sokka snapped angrily.

Zuko scoffed. "What do you know of how I felt? You don't care about anyone but yourself."

_Did you really want to do that?_

Sokka stared down in shock at the firebender. What was going on? Growling, Sokka felt his confusion ebb away, giving into anger. "What were you doing then? _Playing _with me?--"

"Is that really what you think I was doing?" Zuko growled as he snapped his head back to look at Sokka, blinking back the tears.

_I don't kn--…No. I didn't want it. Not then anyways… _

Sokka snarled as he stared into the teary golden eyes. "You know, I really don't get you. You and Iroh and everyone else act as if that night was a total mistake. But you know what? I think you're just scared! Scared to admit that you _actually _enjoyed it!—"

"What choice do you think I had?" Zuko cut him off, now struggling to get out from underneath. "Did you ever sit down and _ask_ me if I wanted to do _it_?"

"Is _that_ your problem?" Sokka snapped. "That I never blatantly _asked _you if you wanted to be fucked?"

"_Yes_!" Zuko burst out.

"Well then," Sokka growled. "Do you _want_ to be fucked now? There, I asked. Happy?"

"You're horrid!" Zuko yelled, almost in tears now. "You're completely _horrid!_ Do you even _think_ about why Uncle is so mad at you right now? Do you even think back to what happened that night and even _try_ to understand? Do you? Well?"

"_What_ are you _trying_ to _get at?"_ Sokka yelled back, before letting out a grunt as Zuko shoved him off of him harshly.

"I _knew it!_" Zuko screamed, fighting hard not to cry. "_You_ are just like _every other person I've met! _You don't give a _damn_ about how the other person feels about _anything_, do you! You just want that instantaneous release and _I'm_ the closest thing there!"

Sokka growled as he made a grab towards Zuko's wrist. Zuko managed to avoid getting grabbed by his right, but wasn't so lucky with his left. However, just as Sokka's hands curled around his left, Zuko let out a cry as pain suddenly shot through his wrist. Sokka immediately let go and watched in worry as Zuko clutched his wrist to his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked, forgetting all about the fight before as he scooted closer and looked down at the wrist, before reaching over to touch it.

Zuko bit his lip in pain as Sokka touched it, causing Sokka to quickly pull his fingers back.

"I must've broken it…" Zuko finally muttered, not looking up. "…when we fell…"

Sokka nodded as he quickly tore a piece of his tunic. "Here." He said as he quickly wrapped Zuko's wrist tightly. "When the other's get here, we'll ask Katara if she can heal it. I'm not sure she can heal bones though…"

Zuko nodded quietly as he looked up out of habit. Their eyes met and they began to lean towards each other…

_Don't let it go any further…_

Zuko quickly jerked back and stood. "I'll go see if there's…anything to burn…" He whispered as he began walking deeper into the cave, quickly being swallowed up by shadows.

Sokka watched him go, feeling a little angry and confused again, but the feelings quickly went away leaving only a strange sadness.

"_You are just like every other person I've met"_

No he wasn't. Was he? How should _he_ know what the people Zuko met were like!

"_You don't give a damn about how the other person feels"_

Yes he did. He cared about what his sister felt like, what Aang felt like… What did Zuko know?

"_Do you even think back to what happened that night"_

Yes he—No. He didn't. He hadn't thought about that night since it happened. It had all happened so suddenly that he hadn't known how to react afterwards…not to mention it was kind of hard to talk to someone about it when that someone did everything to avoid you afterwards…

Closing his eyes, Sokka thought back for the first time in five months.

* * *

Zuko kept walking deeper into the cave without a destination. A small ball of flame from his good hand lighted the way for him, not that he really cared where he was going.

Something wet slid down his face.

Blinking, Zuko looked up, half expecting the ceiling to be wet or something, but no. The ceiling was dry.

Another wet something slid down his face.

He quickly reached up and touched it, feeling the cool moisture on his fingertips. It took him a second to realize it was tears.

_What he did was wrong, Zuko. And you know that._

Closing his eyes, Zuko furiously tried to wipe the tears away with his good hand. He hated crying. So why was he doing it so much today?

Another tear managed to escape his tightly shut eyes.

Crying is stupid! He thought angrily. A weakness! Something to be ashamed of! No one of a noble status should cry. It was something that just was not done.

And yet a sob escaped his lips.

* * *

_They had been fighting again. They did not know how else to act around each other, so they exchanged verbal insults and blows…when they could._

_Now they were alone. In the dark woods with the full moon shining overhead. Zuko had stalked off after he had said something insulting, and Sokka being Sokka, just had to follow. _

_He found him, alright. Standing by the edge of a small river. The light from the moon was shining directly onto him, making his form seem as if it was glowing. _

_He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched, his heart suddenly racing. He knew what he felt around the other, oh did he know! He had dreamt of the Firebender many times, many of the dreams having underlying desires in them. But as always, he did not know how to show it… He'd never felt this way, not even around Yue… He thought he had, but apparently not. _

_But here was the perfect chance! All he had to do was say it… He opened his mouth and…_

_Winced as an insult slipped through._

_The Firebender whirled around, his eyes blazing. Sokka snarled almost automatically back at him as he clenched his fists and struck._

_

* * *

_

Zuko's knees gave way under him as he collapsed onto the cave floor, sobbing harshly. Iroh had warned him many times to avoid people like him…but did he listen? Oh no…

He had had many suitors like Sokka in the palace…Iroh had disapproved of them all.

Hell, even his _father_ and _sister_ disapproved of them.

And if _they_ disapproved, then there _must _be something wrong with those kinds of boys.

_

* * *

_

_They fought for a while, just with fists, then things turned more violent when he accidentally drew a small dagger and struck at the Firebender, catching him in the shoulder._

_Immediately, the Firebender backed away, caught of guard by the action. Of all the times they had fought, they had never drawn a weapon. It had been a silent truce…they were on the same side now supposedly. But now the truce was broken._

_Zuko snorted in anger, and Sokka watched in mild fascination as smoke curled out from his nostrils. Then, the Firebender drew a dagger with some inscriptions on it. Sokka took no time to read it though, for Zuko jumped at him, eyes blazing with want for revenge._

_

* * *

_

After Iroh had found out he was pregnant, he had come in one night, when everyone else was asleep, and forced Zuko to tell him everything.

Afterwards, he had frowned and stayed silent for a moment before starting to talk.

"_No one's choice is your own, Zuko."_ He had said. _"That boy had no right to do those things to you. It wasn't your fault for it…we had just joined their group a few weeks ago. We had been starving for months before that…barely living off of what we could beg from strangers. We were thin and yes, Zuko, weak. What possibly possessed you to believe that you were on equal footing with the boy is beyond me. He had had plenty to eat, plenty to drink, plenty of rest. We had none of those. You were obviously disadvantaged. It had not been fair that the boy had taken such advantage of the situation and used it for his own gains."_

Iroh had been right then. He had been too tired to fend for himself, but he had pushed himself to exhaustion, and when the need came to defend himself, he was unable to do so.

And look where it had gotten him.

* * *

_They fought again, this time a deadly dance, one striking, the other blocking. Zuko was trained well with the dagger, but Sokka was better. He had had to rely on it far more often than Zuko had. Slowly he gained the upper hand, but right before he could dislodge the weapon from his opponent's grasp, Zuko slipped._

_He wasn't really sure how they managed to back so close to the river, but the fact was that Zuko had slipped and fallen into the shallow river, and the dagger had fallen in between two bigger rocks._

_He wasted no time in shoving the bender into the water, with the dagger held to the throat. A rock underneath the bender's head kept Zuko's head from being shoved underwater, but the rock was only wide enough for the head. His hands and feet were well underneath._

_They were silent for a second, and that was when he noticed that the Firebender was breathing hard. He was stunned by that fact, and he let his grip loosen just a bit. But that was enough for the Firebender to punch him in the gut._

_Sokka had gasped, but long hard training provided by his sister mostly, had hardened the muscles there, so he recovered quickly. Before Zuko even had the time to try to kick him off, Sokka had punched him hard in the stomach and elbowed him hard in the face, before shoving the dagger right back where it was, this time drawing a thin line of blood from his opponent's throat. He felt the bender beneath him take a deep breath. _

"_Don't even think about it." Sokka threatened, knowing what the bender was thinking of doing. He had heard stories about powerful benders being able to blow fire. He didn't know if they were true, but he sure didn't want to find out! "I'll cut your throat before you even manage to let it out!" He held the dagger a little closer to the throat, and watched as a tad thicker line of blood began to flow._

_Zuko had hesitated then, and Sokka knew he was measuring his chances. Then the bender relaxed and let out the breath slowly through his nose. Sokka smirked at that, knowing he won but now came the dilemma. What to do now? If he removed the dagger, then the Firebender would simply kick him off and most likely burn him to crisp. But they couldn't just stay like this forever, now could they?_

_That was when he glanced down at Zuko and he felt his heart start to race again. The moonlight was shining in such a way upon him that he seemed almost…angelic in a way. The scar itself seemed to be less noticeable; almost blending into the rest of the features…_

_Without thinking, he bent down and brushed his lips against Zuko's, neither of them realizing that Sokka had let go of the dagger._

_The kiss was brief, but had sent a strange tingling of excitement down Sokka's spine and he found that he wanted…more. Ignoring the shocked look on the Firebender's face, Sokka swooped down again, this time wanting to go deeper. When he found Zuko wasn't going to open his mouth to let him in, Sokka growled in anger and twisted the Firebender's hand backwards into the water. The pain caused Zuko to gasp, and Sokka took the chance to slip his tongue in._

_Beneath him, he felt Zuko stiffen before start to struggle, but Sokka ignored it all as he focused only on the hot mouth._

_When the struggling became fiercer, Sokka growled as he broke away and maneuvered himself so that he was completely pinning the bender down. Their eyes met briefly for a second, and an unknown emotion flickered across Zuko's eyes before he looked away. Sokka didn't waste time dwelling on that as he leaned down, nibbling on the nape of Zuko's neck. _

_That was when Sokka realized that Zuko had stopped struggling. And taking that as his cue to continue, Sokka moved further down, nipping and biting and kissing whatever he could find underneath the robe and shirt, moving lower and lower…_

Sokka opened his eyes as the memory slowly ebbed away. Zuko had struggled once or twice afterwards, he remembered now. Especially when Sokka had forced him, naked, on his back and mounted him. But he had been too absorbed in his 'love-making' to pay attention.

Sokka scoffed. 'Love-making'. That was no love. That had been lust. The whole thing. No wonder Zuko had shoved him off afterwards and ran off, scooping up his clothes as he went. And no wonder Zuko refused to talk to him afterwards for two weeks…until he started throwing up violently in the mornings.

Sokka closed his eyes again as he leaned back onto the cave wall, massaging his temples. No wonder Iroh wanted to kill him. After what he did…he was surprised Zuko had actually _stuck up_ for him. And it was a wonder that Zuko actually put up with him…actually allowing him to kiss him and flirt with him…

Sokka pushed himself off of the cave wall. He needed to find Zuko.

* * *

It didn't take Sokka long to find the Firebender. He hadn't gone far. But when he did, he stopped, suddenly hesitant and unsure of himself.

Zuko was kneeling on the ground with his legs spread beside him at a small angle away from his body. His shoulders were hunched and his head bowed, his shoulders quivering.

"Go away."

Sokka almost jumped at the hushed voice but quickly recovered. "I need to ask you something."

"I told you I don't want to have sex!"

Sokka blinked at that before realizing what was going on. "No! Not that…" He paused. How was he supposed to ask this? "…Why?"

Zuko turned his head to look at him, confusion etched on his tear-streaked face. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you just let Iroh kill me?"

It was Zuko's turn to blink for a second as he figured out what Sokka meant. When he did, he glanced down at the floor as if embarrassed and muttered something.

Sokka cocked his head and stepped forward. "What did you say? I couldn't hear—"

"I said, because I love you!"

Sokka fell silent at that as he looked at the Firebender before him. He let out a soft breath as his legs gave way and he collapsed into a sitting position. "But…_why?_" He paused, not comprehending it all. "I…_raped_ you…"

Zuko looked away. "I know…" He whispered. "But I suppose I _did_ like you before that…liked you a lot…" He paused.

Sokka didn't say anything for a while and there was a silence, as neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Sokka took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I should've said this before, but like you said, I was too self-absorbed to see the truth." He took another breath again as he touched his head to the ground, bowing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I was completely wrong in doing it. I'm sorry."

Zuko was silent for a moment than took a breath as well. "I'm sorry too." He said quietly, the apology being no big for him anymore. He had had to do a lot of that when he joined the group. Mainly to Aang and Katara, though.

Sokka blinked as he glanced at the Firebender. "What? I was the one that—" He fell quiet when Zuko held up a hand.

"I'm sorry because I should have told you what I and Uncle were angry about. But I figured…you…well…_knew_."

Sokka was silent for a bit after that. "No, you're right. I _should've_ known. But like you said, I 'didn't give a damn about how the other person felt'. I was too selfish."

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but this time Sokka held up his hand to silence him. "No, listen. Let me try to make it up to you." He paused. "Let's start over again. Let me try and do it _right._ Okay?" He looked at Zuko than quickly added, "You don't have to put up with me, you know. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone—"

"I want to."

Sokka paused. "What?"

Zuko smiled softly. "I want to. What happened, happened and I've forgiven that part. Just…I would like you to slow down a bit. Love isn't just about the sex, you know."

Sokka nodded. "I know." He, too, smiled slowly as he held out a hand. "So you're willing to forgive me?"

"You dolt." Zuko snapped as he took the hand with the good one and they shook it. "I told you I've already forgiven you. As long as you don't try to force me like you tried a little while ago, then I'm fine."

"I won't." Sokka promised. "I'll take it nice and slow from now on. I swear I'll keep the flirting to a minimum until you're comfortable in moving on."

"Thanks." Zuko whispered. "I'd appreciate that."

They sat there for a little bit, not realizing that their hands were still clasped together, when suddenly something white and tiny bound over to them and leapt into Zuko's lap. Both looked in surprise down at the little furball, before realizing that it was the little two-tailed fox.

"Yun!" Zuko cried in surprise as the little fox licked his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, as if to answer his question, a familiar voice echoed through the darkness. "HELLO? ANYBODY HERE?"

Sokka grinned as he stood up. "Aang!"

"Where are you—OW!"

Zuko quickly lit up his good hand just as another ball of fire lit up further down the cave. Light immediately flooded the small cavern and both sides blinked in surprise for a few seconds, adjusting their eyes. Then,

"ZUKO!" Iroh rushed over and hugged Zuko with a little difficulty, for one hand was lit up with fire.

"Uncle!…" Zuko gasped. "I can't breathe!"

Iroh immediately let him go. "Are you all right? Are you hurt in _any_ way?" He asked as he checked Zuko over, tisking when he saw the sprained wrist. "What happened? Can you still move it?"

"Uncle, I'm fine—"

"Zuko! You're wrist is _hurt_! I demand to know as your Uncle and guardian, how that happened!" Then Iroh lowered his voice so that only Zuko heard, "And what happened to your neck?"

Zuko sighed as he set about trying to explain in a low voice what happened.

Meanwhile, Sokka was getting hugged tightly around the waist by Katara.

"We missed you both! Where were you two? What happened? Why didn't you two come back? Are you both all right?"

"Katara! We're fine! Honest!" Sokka sighed as he glanced at Aang, who came up behind them massaging his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Stupid cave wall…" Aang muttered before grinning cheekily. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Sokka glared at him and playfully stuck out his tongue at the airbender, who laughed and stuck out his own tongue back at him.

Katara sighed. "We really _have_ to work on your direction skills don't we?" Her relieved expression turned into a cheeky one when she glanced towards Zuko. "Or do you both get lost on purpose?"

Sokka blinked. Then,

"KATARA!"

* * *

_End chappie. Good god that was long. -_

_  
SVA _


	11. When Everything Becomes Complicated

_Disclaimer: I own Avatar! MWAHAHAHA! In fact, I also own Microsoft, Princess Mononoke, Star Wars— (is knocked unconscious by original creators) …  
__Original owners: She owns **nothing**.  
__SVA: …(comes to) Darn it. Can I at least own Zuko?  
__Avatar creators: No.  
__SVA: Young Zuko?  
__Avatar creators: NO!  
__SVA: Fine, fine. Can I at least have a turtle-duck?  
__Avatar creators: …(shrug) Why not?  
__SVA: SQUEE! (hugs turtle-duck)_

_Warning: Anyways, yaoi and moodswings and all that jazz that comes with pregnancy._

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

_--Imaginary (Origin)  
--Evanescence_

* * *

The next morning, they were all jolted awake by a loud yell, courtesy of Aang.

"GUYS! IT STOPPED RAINING!"

Everyone groaned at that, since it was still very early in the morning and no one really cared right then what the weather was like.

"That's great Aang…" Sokka muttered as he pulled Zuko a little closer to him. The rest of the group didn't even bother to answer as they all snuggled deeper under the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Aang, however, was not deterred. "I'M GOING TO SEE HOW FAR WE ARE FROM OMASHU!" He yelled happily as he opened his glider and took a running leap out of the cave. His only answer was loud groans.

* * *

By the time Aang got back, everyone was slowly crawling out of bed and starting to pack up.

"Hey Aang…" Katara greeted in between yawns. "Find anything?"

Aang nodded. "Great news, guys! We're almost to Omashu!"

"Lovely." Zuko commented sarcastically, as he tried to stand up using only one hand. He sighed, though, when he realized it was futile. "Hey! Could someone give me a hand here?"

Sokka quickly came to his aid. "Having trouble?" He teased, smirking as he pulled Zuko up.

Zuko groaned as he swayed a bit from the sudden shift in weight, clinging on to Sokka a bit for support. "Don't start with me, Sokka." He sighed before he placed his bandaged hand onto his bulging stomach and wincing.

"You okay?" Katara called over.

Zuko nodded. "Fine…" He muttered as he massaged his wrist. Katara had managed to heal most of the break, but it was still sensitive. "How far away are we from Omashu?"

Aang grinned as he excitedly jumped up and down. "Not too far! An hour at most!"

Iroh and Zuko exchanged glances at that.

"Perhaps," Iroh began hesitantly, not so willing to destroy the happy mood of the young airbender, "this isn't such a good idea…"

Aang frowned. "But _of course_ it's a good idea!" He exclaimed. "Don't you want me to learn Earthbending?"

"It's not _that_." Iroh reassured him. "It's just that…" He paused, not knowing how to best put this, "A hundred years is a _very_ long time, young Avatar. Things change, _people_ change. We are in a _war._"

Aang sighed. "I know, I know, 'and Firebenders are the enemy and being Firebenders, this is putting you both at risk'… But look! Before we get to Omashu, there's this _huge_ forest! We could drop you off there and you'd be safe until I tell Bumi and--"

"I feel that it would be safer if we stayed here—" Iroh began only to be interrupted by Aang.

"But—"

"Aang, listen." Katara interrupted them both, shooting an apologetic look at them as she spoke. "Earthbenders will be bound to patrol the woods near Omashu…even though it is surrounded by huge cliffs on all sides save for one pathway, they don't want to take any chances. Think about it. Iroh and Zuko have less of a chance of being discovered way up here than trying to hide in the woods."

Aang heaved a sigh as he glanced around the group. "Fine…" He muttered in the end. "We'll bring food as often as we can…"

"Thank you." Iroh commented as he relaxed. "Good luck."

Sokka, meanwhile, turned to Zuko. "You'll both be fine?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ we'll be! We can fight if any Earthbender comes near here!"

Sokka winced. "Promise me that you'll be careful…and try to _avoid_ the fights?" He paused. "For my sake and the baby's?"

Zuko sighed, giving in. "Fine…I promise."

"On your _honor…_" Sokka pushed.

"On my honor." Zuko repeated, feeling very much like he was a child again and made to promise he wouldn't do anything bad while the parents were out.

Sokka, however, was pleased. "Good." He remarked, before gently pecking Zuko on the cheek. "Take care."

"For Spirit's sake!" Zuko growled, giving Sokka a little shove towards the bison. "You'd think I was a child!"

Sokka just grinned a cheeky little grin and climbed onto the bison.

* * *

This time, the trio opted on _flying_ into the city of Omashu rather than walking like last time. And this time, they were shown into the throne room rather than escorted by guards.

"Ah, Aang! I see you've returned…come back for more challenges?" Bumi asked, before snorting with laughter.

Aang grinned. "Actually, I'm here to learn Earthbending." He paused. "From you, if that's okay."

Bumi looked thoughtful. "You do know that Earthbending is the _opposite_ of airbending? It will be difficult for you to learn…"

"I can do it! Just show me the first move!"

Bumi laughed, before snorting a couple of times. "I don't think you understand Aang. You won't learn Earthbending in one day! It will take weeks…maybe months."

Aang's face fell. "But I don't have months! I need to learn Firebending too!"

Bumi looked contemplative. "But perhaps since you're the Avatar…" He paused. "Do you really want to learn from _me?"_

Aang nodded. "Please?"

"I suppose it could be arranged…" Bumi stroked his beard slowly as he grinned. "But don't expect me to go easy on you Avatar."

"I won't." Aang said, bowing a bit.

"Good then!" Bumi nodded. "My guards will show you to your rooms."

The trio turned toward the guard, who looked a bit confused.

"Uh sir? Which rooms?"

Bumi blinked. "The guest rooms."

"And where are those, sir?"

"Oh…" Bumi scratched his head. "The one in the hallway with the purple walls."

The guard nodded but paused. "Sir, there are five hundred hallways with purple walls."

"Are there? No wonder I keep getting lost…" Bumi remarked, causing everyone to groan.

"Perhaps they are the rooms looking to the north, sir?" One of the other guards tried, but their King shook his head.

"No, no. Those are the rooms where I keep all my vases… What about the ones in the green hallway?"

"That's the rooms for the guards, sir."

"Oh yes they are! Hmm…" Bumi scratched his head again. "We should really start numbering the rooms too…"

"What about the ones—"

Aang groaned as Sokka slapped his forehead. They were going to be here a while…

* * *

"I really hope they come back soon…we've run out of tea."

Zuko groaned as he munched on his third apple. "Finally."

Iroh ignored him and instead plopped down beside his nephew. "You should really eat more, Zuko. It's not good for you to be starving yourself, especially now."

Zuko sighed as he rubbed his stomach with his bandaged hand again. He was getting increasingly hungrier every week but he couldn't be completely selfish… "I know Uncle."

Iroh gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, we can always get more food. We can hunt, we can fish…but you need the food more than we do."

Zuko looked away. It was tempting, yes, but it just wasn't right to gobble everything up when it took hours to find anything.

Iroh sighed as he squeezed his nephew's shoulder before handing him the sack of food Katara had given them. "Eat it, nephew." Then as Zuko opened his mouth to protest, Iroh cut in. "No but's. Eat. I want it all gone. I want a healthy grandchild for Spirit's sake!"

Zuko stared into the sack. They had another one, but it was smaller. "Uncle—"

"Eat!"

Zuko let out a soft breath before placing the apple beside him and digging into the sack. He drew out some dried meats and slowly munched on them, aware that Iroh was watching him intently.

"I want it _all_ gone, Zuko." Iroh repeated. The boy had always been underweight, but now especially. If he kept this up, then there would be serious consequences not only for the baby, but for Zuko too.

Just then, Yun, who had been sleeping peacefully in between Zuko and Iroh, now raised its head. Glancing around the cave, its ears twitching, the little fox jumped up and began to emit a low growl.

Both Zuko and Iroh fell quiet as they glanced at the fox, then at the cave's entrance. When they heard nothing, Iroh stood up swiftly and cautiously moved to the entrance. But before he even reached the entrance, the earth beneath him suddenly rose up and rammed into Iroh, sending him flying back into the cave.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as he scrambled up with difficulty and rushed towards his uncle's side. But suddenly his legs were swallowed up halfway to his knees by the floor. Gasping in surprise, Zuko tried to push himself out but the earth held him tight.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found."

Iroh snarled as he stood slowly, placing himself between Zuko and the five Earthbenders that stood before them.

* * *

"The east wing?"

"No, sir. All the rooms are full."

"They are? What do we keep in them?"

The guard sighed. "Well, we currently have 154 extra chairs, 954 extra vases in case we break the ones in the north wing, 8521 silks and other types of exotic cloths, 9142—"

Katara stopped listening then as she sat beside the two snoring boys, braiding her hair.

* * *

The five Earthbenders seemed to have been in fights with Firebenders before, because they did not just simply rush at them. Instead, they kept their distance, even though they obviously knew they had them trapped.

Their captain grinned at the two Firebenders, glancing from one to the other. "The famed Dragon of the West, and…" His eyes lingered on Zuko's scar, "…the banished Prince of the Fire Nation."

Iroh said nothing but slid into a defensive stance, ready for anything.

Immediately, the Earthbenders slid into a defensive stance as well, while readying themselves for the offensive.

Iroh, however, did not hesitate. As soon as the Earthbenders slid into their stances, he hurled fireballs at them. The Earthbenders immediately retaliated by blocking the fire with a wall of earth, then sending another wave towards Iroh, trying to knock him down.

Zuko growled in anger as the wave managed to send Iroh flying again. He tried to push himself up, out of the earth's confinements, but it was futile. In the end, Zuko gave up and instead focused all his energy on sending fire blasts towards the Earthbenders. However, that energy did not last long and once Zuko halted for a second, the Earthbenders quickly moved in.

Iroh snarled as he quickly jumped back in front of his nephew, shielding him the best he could. But the Earthbender captain saw this.

Zuko let out a yelp as he rapidly sunk into the floor before stopping. The earth was now up to his knees and try as he might, Zuko could not push himself back up.

"I suggest you surrender now." The captain warned Iroh. "Or would you rather see your nephew swallowed up by the earth?"

Zuko gasped as he fell lower, the earth now up to his mid-thighs. Gulping, Zuko desperately tried to push himself up and wiggle out, but nothing was working. With another gasp, he sank lower, the earth right below his hips. He panicked right then, feeling the earth squeezing him to keep him down. If he sank any lower then that pressure could hurt the baby…

Iroh, too, saw the potential problem. Frowning, he held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"…We also have 8 rooms filled with scrolls…"

"Really?" Bumi scratched his head. "I'll need to remember to take a look at those…"

The guard sighed before continuing down the list. "Yes sir. We also have…"

* * *

The Earthbenders were quick to chain Iroh's hands together and lead him out of the cave, down to where their mounts awaited.

The Earthbender captain, however, stayed behind to personally chain the banished Prince up. One reason was obvious; the boy was very important and if he escaped then it would be a great loss. But the other reason…

The captain gently released the earth's hold on the boy and pulled him up, making sure to be cautious just in case the boy got any rash ideas. The teen, however, was pretty calm; allowing the guards to chain his hands and lead him out of the cave. One of the extra Earthbenders also stopped and scooped up the little fox, which had been yipping at them and trying to attack them all the while. But the fox was too small to be a potential threat, so the Earthbenders had just ignored it. Now, the Earthbender quickly dropped the fox into a small bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

Once outside, the Earthbenders simply bended the rock underneath them to slowly slide down the rocky mountain side. Then, the captain helped the boy onto an awaiting ostrich-horse before hopping on himself and urging the animal into a run.

The teen sometimes glanced behind them wearily, checking to see if his uncle was still there. The captain, meanwhile, frowned a bit as he kept one eye on the teen just in case. He couldn't help noticing the way the boy's cloak had twisted around him when he had tried to fight. It almost seemed as if the teen's stomach was…bulging. The captain's frown deepened. He had heard many stories from his father and others who had fought Firebenders directly at Ba Sing Sei. Stories about how it was pretty common to find a male Firebender pregnant. And the boy was really way too thin for him even to consider being just fat…

That was the second reason, really. If his suspicions _were_ right, then he did not want his men accidentally doing something that would cause the boy to miscarry… Earth Kingdom laws were pretty harsh when it came to miscarriages; although from what he had heard, they were nothing compared to Fire Nation laws…

The captain kicked the ostrich-horse, urging it to go faster. Better play it safe than sorry.

* * *

Katara was just starting to doze off when a guard came running in, causing all three of them to jolt awake.

"Sir! I'm sorry for disturbing, but we've just managed to apprehend two very important Firebenders!"

Bumi cocked his head, interested. "Did we now?"

"Yes sir!" The guard stated proudly. "They're just being escorted into the city!"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara exchanged worried glances, but kept quiet, hoping that it was not who they think were captured.

Bumi grinned. "Oh, and who are they?"

"The Firelord's brother and son!"

The trio froze at that. This was not good.

Bumi's grin widened as he clapped his hands, but from the corner of his eye he watched the trio's expressions with masked interest. "Excellent! Bring them in here immediately!"

The guard quickly bowed and rushed out of the throne room.

"The Firelord's brother and son…" Bumi repeated to himself while sneakily watching the trio. "I wonder what they are doing so far from home?" He snorted in laughter to himself.

Aang bit his lip. "Bumi?...what exactly are you going to do with them?" He asked cautiously.

Bumi turned to look at them, smiling his crazy old smile. "Throw them in jail of course!" Then with an afterthought, "and maybe invite them to tea…"

"But you _can't _throw them in jail!" Aang burst out before he could stop himself.

"Oh?" Bumi cocked his head, looking at them in faint interest. "And why not?"

"Because…because…" Aang didn't know what to say and he ended up looking towards his friends for help.

Katara sighed. "Because, your highness, they're our friends."

The guards' mouths dropped at that, while Bumi blinked then snorted with laughter.

"Friends! How did you ever manage _that_?"

"Long story," Katara cut in. "But the point is--"

"—Since they're our friends, you can let them go, right?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Wrong!" Bumi retorted, then looked apologetically at Aang's shocked face.

"What? Why _not_?" Aang cried. "What about Kouzon? Have you forgotten about him? He was a firebender and he was our friend—"

"—a hundred years ago." Bumi finished, looking sorrowful. "Listen to me Aang. The world has changed in a hundred years. Kouzon was a good friend, but when the war came about, we lost contact. He became one of the thousands of faceless Fire Nation soldiers that wiped out your people and led attacks on the rest of the world, Aang." He paused then, before continuing. "This war has been going on for a hundred years, and I personally am _tired_ of fighting. I wish these were the old days, Aang. I really do. But the reality is, is that there _is_ a war and the two people we have captured _may_ be your friends, but they are the _brother_ and _son_ of the _enemy._ They have vital information that could be key to winning this war, Aang. I am sorry, but I cannot let them go."

Aang stared at the floor, silent, ignoring the pitying glances from his friends. Deep in his heart he knew this would happen, but still he'd hoped… "You're not going to…_torture_ them, are you?"

Bumi sighed suddenly feeling burdened by his duties as King. Why did the world have to change so? "I'm sorry, Aang, but if they do not cooperate…"

Aang cast his eyes down again, not knowing what else to do. Guilt rose up in him as he thought about how the two Firebenders had tried to warn him about this happening and how he had refused to listen…

He felt Sokka beside him shift. "Could you...at least…_not_ torture Zuko?" Sokka asked, wincing at how lame it sounded, even to him.

Bumi blinked, cocking his head as he now focused on the young water tribe boy. "And why not? Who else knows the Firelord better than his own son?"

"True, but…well…you see…" Sokka shifted his feet, not knowing how to explain. Katara sighed, finally taking pity.

"Zuko's pregnant." She explained simply, causing the guards' jaws to drop down even further.

Bumi lifted his eyebrows a bit before letting out a roar of laughter. "Oh really now? And how did _that_ happen?"

"It's a _long_ story…" Katara informed him, only making Bumi laugh louder.

"Who's the lucky father?" Bumi suddenly asked, looking intently at the three of them. Katara and Aang shifted their eyes to glare at Sokka. Bumi was silent for a minute then snorted with renewed laughter as he figured out what happened.

"Fine then, I won't touch the Prince." Bumi swore, still snorting a bit before turning serious. "But as for his uncle…"

The trio sighed and nodded as they reluctantly accepted the situation.

Bumi grinned at them a bit longer (mainly at Sokka) before turning back to the guard. "Take them to the guest rooms now."

The guard sighed. "We…never established were they were, sir."

"Oh we didn't?" Bumi blinked before thinking. "If the rooms aren't in the north wing, or the east…and they certainly can't be in the south because we don't _have_ a south wing, then they are in the west!" Bumi clapped his hands together. "Take them to the guest room in the _west_ wing!"

The guard nodded, looking relieved. "Yes sir."

* * *

_Whew. Sorry that took so long to write._

_SVA_


	12. Yes, The King Is Quite Mad

_Disclaimer: Alrighty people, I must introduce you to my turtle-duck, Quakie! He shall now do the disclaimer for me._

_Quakie: Quack, quack, quack quack quack. (translation: SVA does not own Avatar.)_

_Warning: Do you people honestly need a warning anymore? It is the same as it was the chapter before and the chapter before that, and before that, and before that…_

_Look into the distance, you're living in a cage  
A fire burns inside you, that fuels all the rage  
You're thinking of the outside, and dream of the past  
The gates to freedom lie within your grasp  
__--Free  
--Asia_

_Note: Sorry for the late-ness! I was on holiday for five weeks and then school came! Hope you enjoy this update! -_

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

Zuko glowered at the people in front of him as if hoping his mere glare would somehow magically reverse the situation and set him free. Of course, this did not work but it did attract some attention to him.

"You know, I've heard that if you glower too much, your face will freeze that way." Bumi commented as he looked down at the kneeling prisoners before him, especially the glaring one.

Zuko snarled. "Well if I weren't here, I wouldn't glower so much!"

Bumi grinned. He was going to like this boy, he could already tell. "Unfortunately you _are_ here—"

"So you see why I need to glower." Zuko interrupted, ignoring a warning look from his uncle beside him.

But Bumi did not seem to mind the rudeness, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Well if you hadn't been captured, then you wouldn't be here."

"If your men hadn't been sneaking around then I wouldn't have been captured." Zuko shot back.

"If you weren't where my men were 'sneaking' around, then they would not have caught you."

Zuko snarled as he finally snapped. Enough of these mind games! "We were _hiding_ in a bloody _cave_!" He yelled, struggling to stand. However, both the fact that he was now five, almost six, months pregnant and a soldier was effectively forcing him back down, kept him from attacking the King of Omashu. "We weren't _doing_ anything and we weren't going to _do_ anything either! We were just going to sit there and wait until Aang finished his bloody training and we would have been off! But _no…_instead your men just _had_ to sneak around and they just _had_ to find us and _drag_ us here!"

There was a little silence after Zuko's outburst as everyone turned to look at Bumi waiting for the almost-sure death sentence. However, Bumi just blinked once, twice, then "And your point is…?"

Zuko let out an infuriated cry and made to stand. He was _so_ going to knock some sense into that idiot king in front of him! How _dare_ he mock him so!

It took five men this time to subdue him.

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

Iroh glanced around the humongous chamber, a grin slowly making its way to his face. Clapping his hands together, he exclaimed, "Isn't this chamber wonderful?"

Zuko didn't even bother looking at him as he sulked on the bed, where he had had been forcibly dragged by the guards. "It's a _prison cell_, uncle."

Iroh didn't seem to hear. "Such a humongous place! Look! We even have room to practice!"

"It's _still_ a prison."

"--And look! Comfy beds! --"

"They are _green_--"

"--And look at the wonderful decorations!--"

"--An Earth Kingdom flag, some stupid carpets on the wall, and a crystal chandelier above us. Lovely."

"--But look at the tapestries!" Iroh exclaimed, fingering one of them. "Wow…velvet…and such exquisite designs!"

"--A bunch of green squares on a purple cloth. _Amazing._" Zuko answered sarcastically as he crossed his arms and glowered at the wall.

Iroh sighed and finally turned to face his nephew. "Zuko, I understand that you are not happy with this predicament, neither am I, but—"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Then what are we doing just _sitting_ here! We should be busy _escaping!_"

"Zuko! Use some sense! Look around you!" Iroh gestured around the room. "There is nothing but tiny air vents!"

Zuko snarled. "_So?_ Blow a hole in the wall!"

Iroh sighed again, slowly shaking his head. There was no reasoning with his nephew now. One of the things Iroh hated the most was that when Zuko got something in his head, he refused to give it up. It had been true in the past but even more so now. It seemed that pregnancy only added to the determination and completely destroyed reason in the boy. He opened his mouth to try and soothe the boy the best he could, when a piece of the wall suddenly sunk down into the ground making a small 'doorway'. A guard stepped in and Iroh could see silhouettes of more guards waiting outside.

The guard merely glanced at Iroh before turning his attention to Zuko. "You, boy," He hinted for Zuko to follow. "The King would like to speak with you."

Zuko let out an exasperated groan as he slid of the bed slowly and with some difficulty before walking to the 'doorway'.

Iroh moved to follow, but the guard held up his hand to stop him.

"The King wants to see the boy _alone._"

Iroh frowned but backed away, watching worriedly as the missing piece of the wall rose up.

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked silently after the guards, cursing the fact that he could not bend. There were thick metal bands on his wrists and ankles, pressing hard into pressure points, thus effectively rendering his bending useless. Of course he could still breathe fire, but they did not know that and he wasn't stupid enough to tell them. He'd wait and reveal it when deemed necessary.

Which was most likely going to be soon. He decided silently as he and the guards turned a corner.

They were taking him to the torture chamber, he knew it. Although it did seem kind of strange that they were taking him upwards…he always thought that torture chambers were below palaces and near the dungeons. But then again, this was not the Fire Nation.

Zuko gritted his teeth and vowed silently to refuse to reveal any information.

Yes, he wanted the war to end. Yes, he sided with the Avatar. Yes, he was going against his father, the Firelord. Yes, he was going against his entire nation as a matter of fact. But that did not matter. As much as he would have liked to say that he despised his father for treating him like the way he had; it was just not the case. Something inside was still loyal to his father, to his country, to his people. And it was that small something that refused to let him say anything that could endanger his nation.

The guard in front of him stopped, jerking Zuko out of his thoughts. Blinking, he was surprised to see in front of him an elegant door with the Earth Kingdom symbol carved into it. Dimly, Zuko wondered how the door was supposed to open, when the guard made a pushing motion with his hands and the door simply swung open.

Of course. Zuko thought dryly. Earthbending.

Stepping in, Zuko braced himself for a vast number of torture devices that would most likely be towering maliciously before him, but nothing prepared him from what was actually in front of him.

Zuko involuntarily stopped and just stared in blatant surprise.

In front of him was a huge table, filled with all sorts of exotic dishes. There were two chairs, one at the end of the table, and the other placed near it. The one at the end, however, was occupied by none other than Bumi himself.

Bumi grinned madly at him before hinting the seat next to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Sit!"

Zuko shook himself out of his surprise and allowed himself to be escorted over to the chair. Sitting down cautiously, he eyed the dishes.

There was _everything_ here, from fire flakes to even stewed sea-prunes. Zuko's mouth watered at the sight of roast duck. It had been so long since he'd eaten a normal meal…

Mentally shaking his head, Zuko shifted his gaze to glower at the king across from him. "What is this?"

Bumi just kept on grinning madly. "Lunch, what did you think? We have to eat you know!"

Zuko didn't buy that. Not one bit. It was obviously a trap…a…a new torture device of some kind! Yes! That was it! The foods before him were obviously laced with poison or something! Turning back to the king, he declared, quite clearly in his opinion, that he would not tell him anything.

The mad king only laughed then snorted a couple of times.

"I know you won't tell me anything, Prince Zuko. I am not a fool!" Bumi reassured the boy, who simply narrowed his eyes at him. "But we really should eat—"

"Ha!" Zuko burst out, his frustration and anger getting the better of him. "Like I'd touch this junk!"

Bumi blinked, cocking his head while stroking this beard. "Junk? I was quite certain that it was food…"

Zuko snarled, trying to stand. But once again, a couple of guards forced him to stay put. "You're trying to poison me, aren't you!"

Bumi chuckled, then snorted once this time. "Now why I'd do such a thing?" He asked simply, eyeing the boy.

Zuko was silent for a few seconds before crossing his arms. "Because it would be so simple! Poison me then blackmail my uncle into revealing everything!" He hissed.

This time, the mad king was silent for a few seconds. Then, to everyone's surprise, but none more so than Zuko, he patted Zuko on the back.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Bumi exclaimed happily. "I _knew_ you were a genius! I hadn't even thought of that possibility!"

"What!" Zuko spluttered, his mind reeling. What the hell was going on?

But Bumi wasn't paying attention as he grabbed the nearest plate and dumped a couple of potatoes on his plate, then dumped the rest on Zuko's. "Eat up!" He remarked happily. "None of these are laced with drugs or anything, I can assure you. I made a promise to the Avatar, of course." Bumi added quietly as he grinned mischievously at Zuko. "Roast duck?"

Zuko stared at the King for a few seconds, before deciding on two things. One, that if the King had promised Aang something, then he would be bound to keep it, right? After all, Aang _was_ the Avatar…and to enrage the Avatar was suicidal.

The other thing he decided on, was that the King in front of him was really, truly, quite mad.

With a sigh and a glare, Zuko cautiously picked up a fork and chewed on a potato. He had to admit, it _was _pretty good.

"So…" Bumi began after a long silence. "How are you?"

Zuko snorted. "Apart from being captured and held prisoner? Fine, I suppose."

"Good, good." Bumi muttered as he glanced slyly at the teen. "How's the baby?"

Zuko, who had become somewhat relaxed with the situation, barely even registered the question before answering. "Fine..." But just as the word left his mouth, Zuko froze. With wide eyes he slowly looked up at the grinning face of the mad king. "…How…?"

Bumi grinned in silent victory. "Oh let's just say a little bird told me."

Zuko groaned inaudibly as he dropped the fork beside his plate and leaned back in the chair, frowning. Stupid Sokka… But it made sense now…it made sense why he wasn't being tortured or poisoned or something. He knew that Earth Kingdom laws were pretty strict when it came to dealing with pregnancy. But he would've preferred them _not_ to know…

Zuko glanced up at Bumi when he heard the chair scraping.

"I want to show you something." Bumi told him, hinting for him to follow.

Zuko groaned as he pushed himself up with some difficulty, and followed the King outside onto a balcony.

Bumi grinned at him. "Tell me, what do you see?"

Zuko blinked at the strange question before walking cautiously over to the rail, keeping one eye on the mad King just in case he decided to do something like push him over. But when the King made no such threatening move, Zuko finally took his eye off of him and looked down at the Kingdom of Omashu below. He was silent for a few minutes, watching earth carts zoom past them on ramps.

"The mail system." Zuko answered finally, not exactly sure why the King wanted to know the obvious.

"Hmm…yes…" Bumi answered, still grinning. "But what else do you _see?_"

Zuko frowned as he turned back to the city below him. Something in him was sure that Bumi did not mean the houses, or people, or streets, or any of that sort. Slowly, his gaze wandered back to the rolling carts. After a few more minutes, he smirked.

"An escape plan."

This time, it was Bumi's turn to be surprised. But of course, he did not show it, save for lifting one bushy eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Zuko just kept smirking as he turned around, walking back into the room. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

_Sorry again for the late-ness! Please review! (and thank you for being patient)_

_SVA_


	13. Run, Run, Run, You Can't Catch Me?

_Disclaimer: As Quakie continuously tells me, I do not own Avatar. …darn…_

_Warning: Think people. Why would I rate this 'M'?_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free  
__--Can't Take Me  
__--Bryan Adams_

_Wow…170 reviews…Thankies!_

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

Iroh would have simply _loved_ to take some heavy object and knock his nephew unconscious before tying him down to make him stay put. And he would've done so, if his nephew hadn't been five, nearly six, months pregnant. But since he was, Iroh was forced to remain still and listen to the insane but elaborate plan his nephew had managed to (amazingly) come up in a mere matter of five minutes. Any other time, Iroh would have been proud, but now he just shook his head and silently questioned the Spirits why his nephew had to be so damn stubborn. "Zuko, are you _sure_ about this?"

Zuko stopped his pacing and whirled around to face his uncle, breaking off from his elaborate explanations of his plan. "Uncle! For the last time, YES!"

Iroh shook his head slowly. "But _why_ do you want to risk this? We will only stay here for—"

"—Who knows how long!" Zuko snapped. "Earthbending will take some time to learn and if all goes as planned, Aang will most likely stay here to learn Firebending too!"

Iroh was silent, not seeing why that was so horrible.

Zuko let out an exasperated groan at the look on his uncle's face. "I don't want to birth my baby in the middle of the Earth Kingdom city!" He whined before falling quiet and finally whispering: "And there are no doors or windows here…"

Iroh raised his eyebrow at the last part but chose not to comment on it and instead focused on the first part and sighed. "But do we have to—"

"Yes!" Zuko snapped, the momentary quietness gone. "There is no other way!"

Iroh hesitated for a moment, struggling with himself a bit before giving in. "All right, nephew."

Zuko looked pleased with himself at the minor victory and began to explain their plan step by step again, breaking it down for Iroh so that they were both sure of what to do. Iroh meanwhile silently questioned himself how he had gotten into this situation in the first place and why, oh why, must people who are pregnant be insane?

* * *

"Sokka, would you _please_ stop pacing!" Katara snapped as she clutched her head. "You're making me dizzy!" 

Sokka, however, just increased his pacing. "But _why_ won't Bumi let me see him? I mean, don't I have a right to see my boyfriend especially when he's pregnant!"

Aang scratched Yun's head as the small fox whimpered and yowled in misery. The guards had allowed Aang to keep Yun, since the fox wasn't allowed back with the prisoners. Yun had apparently taken this separation from its adopted 'mother' very badly, and now refused to cease his yowling. Aang heaved a sigh. "Sokka, Bumi just wants them to calm down a bit before letting us see them. I know, I don't like it either, but Zuko and Iroh are going to be staying there from now on, until we leave at least."

"But I could help him adjust!"

Katara groaned. They had been through this conversation at least five times in the past ten minutes. She could _feel_ a headache coming on, and it was going to be a big and painful one.

Aang resisted the urge to groan as Katara had. "Sokka, Bumi wants to _interrogate_ them. Nothing more. And he doesn't want us to interfere—"

"Interrogate! But—" Sokka panicked. "He promised he wouldn't hurt them!"

"I know what Bumi said!" Aang snapped, before suddenly looking apologetic. "Sorry…I didn't mean that…" He sighed before suddenly speaking. "We shouldn't have come here. It's all my fault. Iroh and Zuko were right; I just was too selfish to realize that."

Katara looked at him pityingly. "It's going to be okay, Aang. Bumi won't hurt them." Her voice was more confident than she felt, she realized suddenly as she repeated the words a little louder. "Bumi won't hurt them."

* * *

Silence was the key element here. Well, silence, speed, and stealth. But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that everything _had. to. go. according. to. plan. _

So simple really.

So far, everything had gone as the brilliant, well-laid out plan predicted it would. When the guard opened the wall to bring them their food, Iroh had quickly knocked him out while Zuko quickly knocked out the two guards outside before they could utter a word. Then, they snuck down the hallways, hiding in unlocked spare rooms when guards walked down the halls (there were so many unlocked rooms and surprisingly so little guards), as they made their way out of the palace. All went smoothly.

Too bad plans always have a glitch in them.

Zuko cursed under his breath when he heard the guards start shouting something about escaping prisoners. Exchanging a look with Iroh, both threw the _stealth_ and _silence_ part out of their plan and instead focused on _speed_ and _run-for-your-lives!_ part. As in, bolting for the exit as fast as they could, not caring that they've could, would, _have_ been spotted.

There was no time for words as Zuko led the way out and immediately headed to where he knew the mail system was. And, as if by luck, there was one empty crate heading down the ramp towards them.

"Jump!"

Zuko acted almost instantly as the word left his lips and jumped, landing perfectly inside the empty crate. Iroh, who had been a few seconds behind him, and therefore, his timing a bit off, almost missed the cart had it not been for Zuko grabbing him at the last second and dragging him on.

The yelling around them was louder now, and the alarm bells had gone off by now. But neither Zuko nor Iroh paid much attention.

* * *

Bumi stroked his beard as he watched the whole thing from his balcony. "Interesting…_very_ interesting…" He commented, grinning. "I never thought of such a tactical escape plan…but I _do_ wonder why no one ever takes the secret passage way that's conveniently hidden behind the tapestry?"

* * *

"We're nearing the roof, uncle! Get ready to jump!" Zuko yelled over his shoulder. 

Iroh gripped the edge of the cart even more. "Do we _have _to!" He yelled back, questioning again why all of this was happening to _him_…maybe it was bad karma? Or were the Spirits taking their vengeance on him for the siege at Ba Sing Sei? "They have _tea_ back there!"

Zuko paid no heed as he eyed the edge. "NOW!" He shouted and jumped, landing on the roof in a crouched position before quickly scrambling to the top.

Iroh groaned at the shout but obediently jumped, managing to grasp the edge of the roof and (with some difficulty—hey, it's not easy being an old man running after today's youth, okay?) pulled himself up, following his nephew in what was now officially a wild goose chase.

* * *

Bumi watched with ever growing interest, never taking his eyes off of the two tiny figures scrambling over the roofs, being chased by Earth Kingdom soldiers— 

BANG!

Bumi blinked and turned around to see Aang, Katara, and Sokka at the door, looking confused and a little panicked.

"What's going on—" Aang was cut off by Sokka rushing up to Bumi, shoving the guards out of his way.

"Where are they! What have you done to them!"

Bumi, as amused as he was by the question, decided to hold his tongue and instead pointed to the two figures currently leaping over the roofs, heading towards the wall. "Your boyfriend has come up with a rather interesting escape plan, don't you think?"

But when Bumi turned to look at Sokka, he found the youth beside him a rather sickly shade of white. But before he could comment on it though, the youth rushed to the edge of the balcony and began yelling rather silly things such as—Zuko, you IDIOT!—and—turn back immediately before someone gets hurt!—which Bumi doubted helped the situation at all (or rather, he doubted the Firebenders could hear him no matter how insanely loud he was). Firebenders could be clueless like that during an escape.

* * *

The plan wasn't going...well…according to plan. Zuko decided as he dodged, _yet_ _another_, rock wall that threatened to block his way. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Iroh was close behind and doing well, though noticeably paler. But Zuko had no time to dwell on that as he jumped over the roof and landed gracefully on the outer wall. Yes! Finally! Now all they had to do was— 

… … …

Zuko stared down at the sheer drop below him.

Oh.

He'd forgotten about that.

Oops.

Iroh landed beside him, glancing at him in puzzlement before looking down and…slapping his forehead.

Escape plan -- total disaster.

A quick glance between them was all that was needed to solve the dilemma 'now what?'. Turning quickly to their left, they headed as fast as they could to where they saw the long winding road. Of course, the road there was guarded, but not heavily, so maybe—

Five guards landing on the path before them forced them to scrap their new five-second plan and instead focus on getting passed them first.

* * *

Sokka was now completely livid. "Stop them!" He screamed at Bumi, who only held up his hands in mock surrender and replied, quite innocently, that that was what they were doing. 

"NOT THEM! THE GUARDS!" Sokka screeched so loud that everyone within a two mile radius was sure to have ringing ears for a week. "THEY'LL GET _HURT_!"

And Bumi knew better than to ask who he meant—the guards or the Firebenders.

Instead, he turned back to watch with amazement as the two Firebenders managed to plow through the ever growing regiment of guards sent out to stop them. The two almost made it to the point where they could have hopped safely down, when everything went wrong.

Sokka let out a shrill yell as Zuko stepped too close to the edge…and slipped.

* * *

He was doing pretty well, Zuko thought, as he dodged a small boulder. But he miscalculated his step and slipped. A surprised cry escaped his lips as he fell backwards into the abyss below. But before he even managed to drop five seconds, a ledge from the wall shot out below him, causing him to fall onto that with a rather undignified 'oomph!'. 

Blinking, Zuko stared up at the sky in surprise as he lay on his back, momentarily stunned before feeling the earth start to rise up, carrying him with it, back to the soldiers whom were surprisingly gentle now. Guarded still, yes, but gentle as they helped him up and began to carry him back. Zuko didn't bother to fight. He felt suddenly tired, drained of all his energy. He wanted to sleep now, not fight. He'd leave the fighting to another day.

* * *

Sokka was still shaking when Bumi clasped him on the back, saying "See? No harm done!". 

Then, before Sokka could _really_ explode, Bumi turned to one of his guards. "Make sure to have Makoto take a look over the boy."

As the guard bowed and hurried away, Aang turned from the balcony to ask what Sokka was still too speechless to ask. "Who's Makoto?"

Bumi just grinned at him. "You'll see!"

------------------------------------------------this is a pretty little page break, ne?------------------------------------------------

_R&R please…_

_Um…yeah. Sorry about the wait. Lot of junk at school to do so don't expect updates till the next break, ok?_

_Sorry, (blame the school!)_

_SVA_


End file.
